Bloody Git
by x lovelydisaster
Summary: Lily Evans isn't allowed to nag anymore. Because according to Alice and Marlene... it just makes everything worse.
1. Don't Nag!

_It's not that I hate being Head Girl or anything. It's not that I can't handle the extra responsibilities that come along with it. I don't mind the private dorm with the magnificent bathroom and the adjoined common room with the large fireplace and the big comfy couch. I don't mind any of this the slightest. I mind the fact that, though I get all of these luxuries, I have to share them._

_Now you may call me a hypocrite and call me selfish and tell me to shush up. But I have to share all this with someone who doesn't understand the concept of sharing. When I opened up my letter before school started and received my badge, I imagined sharing a common room with Remus Lupin or maybe Amos Diggory. I mentally prepared myself for both. I knew both would let their highly annoying friends come over. And I knew I couldn't complain because I would want my friends to visit as well. Both boys were respectful, though. I wouldn't have to worry about it getting too noisy because both could handle it._

And though Remus frequents the Head dorms, it is not him that I have been _pleasantly_ sharing the dorms with the past month. James Potter. Mr. strip my Quidditch clothes and leave them in the common room. Because having your own room isn't enough, is it? You must leave your things in the common room as well, yes? All my things are neatly in my room. Why shouldn't his belongs be the same?

.

"I swear to Merlin, James Potter, that if I have to move your bloody clothes one more time…" Lily started up once more, using her wand to let the dirty clothes from the ground. She'd made the mistake of once touching the clothes. And she hadn't made that mistake again. She flicked her wand and the clothes hit the door and slid down to the ground in a pile. She left the threat empty. She knew he's leave them scattered around the common room the next day anyways. And she was certain that he had a whole trunk full of Quidditch attire anyways. "I ask one thing of you, Potter, one thing. Please clean up after yourself." She spoke as she neatly piled a bunch of Quidditch magazines into a pile. Could one tell that Lily even lived here? Probably not.

"You really ask more of me than just cleaning up after myself." James said, using his foot to kick the clothes into his room. "You ask that my friends not make too much noise, no firewhiskey in the common room, not to walk around in the nude… shall I continue?"

All really were things that Lily didn't think she would have to establish. She thought that one wouldn't do such things out of respect for each other.

"I still don't object if you'd like to walk around in the nude though. It'd be a refreshing sight from Peter's bum in the morning." He shook as if he were trying to get the image from his head. Lily grimaced. She really didn't think that he had a problem with nudity in an all boys dorm.

"Honestly, Potter. How does your mother put up with you?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I mean, she yells at me just as much as you do. And I ignore you both the same." He shrugged, "She wants me to depend on myself and not so much on the house elves. But it's rather hard when you go to bed with a messy room and wake up to a clean one."

That would be nice, thought Lily, waking up to a clean room without having to put any effort into it. "She's right, though. You've got to learn to do stuff yourself and not others."

"You're cleaning up after me." He put it blunt, jumping over the back of the couch and lounging with his feet on the coffee table.

"I'd rather not have to sit next to your smelly Quidditch clothes, Potter."

"Reckon you don't know what a man smells like. " He puffed out his chest as he spoke. "I'm positive you've yet to date a real man."

"Not true." She responded without missing a beat.

"Lockheart is a pompous git, Diggory is a bigheaded git, and Fenwick is just a bloody git in general."

"That's rather bold of you to be judging others when you're hardly a catch yourself."

James sat up from his lounging position on the couch to look at Lily, who had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "I never said I was perfect, Evans. I just was merely stating the fact that you could find someone much better than any of those gits. You really need to find someone who isn't just looking for a good shag."

"Oh, because you're not? What was Vane doing in your room yesterday? And you were out awfully late the other night. Heard you stumble in right before sunrise."

"Not like it's any of your business, But _Vane_ and I-"

"I don't bloody care what the two of you were doing. I was trying to prove the point that you shouldn't be so quick to judge other guys when you're the bloody same way!"

"Am not! I have plenty of respect for women."

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Potter."

And within seconds both were yelling, at the same time, and neither really could recall what was being said. This happened quite often between the pair. It always came down to whom could really keep going to longest until one turned on their heels and left the room.

"You're going to make me miss dinner." Lily declared, marching straight out the door. She'd let him have this one. Considering she could hardly recall what had started the small war in the common room. Ah, yes. His dirty clothes.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it. Is it selfish of me to want a clean common room to come down to?" The topic had carried all the way down to the Great Hall, and whether her friends liked it or not, it was what they were discussing.<p>

"Think of the compromises he has to make, Lils. You're not the easiest to dorm with. And we had to actually share a dorm with you." Alice Prewett shrugged. She was a very blunt girl. But Lily respected that she was honest with everyone.

"Think about it, Lils. You like everything in order. You have to shower as soon as you get up. You like to study at night without a single noise. You even go to bed at almost the same time every night." Marlene McKinnon listed off the many charming qualities of Lily. Charming girl, she was, but Lily had to resist the urge to jump her across the table. Lily wasn't that difficult to room with.

"So I'm sure he's complaining about you just as much as you complain about him. Could you imagine your roommate nagging you constantly?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Mumbled Marlene, receiving a sharp jab in the side from Alice.

"Ignore her, Lily." Alice continued. "Just cut him some slack, yeah? Maybe you'll find yourself less stressed when you don't have to worry about every single incorrect move he makes. I mean, after all, it's not just _your_ common room."

She hated Alice. She hated Alice, Marlene, and Dumbledore. She _really_ hated him. Who the hell would give James Potter any sort of recognition such as Head Boy? She thought he was bonkers enough to give Prefect to Remus. As brilliant as the boy was, he still had a bunch of nutcases as friends. So obviously something was wrong in his head.

"I've got practice after the meeting tonight so I have to leave a couple minutes before it ends, 'kay?" James Potter had squeezed himself between Lily and the poor first year that was seated beside her.

"You tell me this before every meeting, Potter. I get it, you have to leave. You don't have to tell me every time." She replied emotionless as she stirred at her potatoes with her fork.

"I know, I just feel like if I don't tell you, you might go bonkers on me." Without giving her time to respond, he was back at the other end of the table with his own friends.

"He's right, Lils. You would probably make a scene at your meeting if he just left."

She hated Alice with a deep burning passion.

* * *

><p>The meeting had gone well. They had discussed having a Hogsmeade trip before Christmas hols. That was a couple months away but Dumbledore liked to know this stuff ahead of time. They also reworked the patrolling schedule because some of the prefects couldn't seem to keep along long enough to patrol even half of a floor.<p>

Ten minutes before the meeting ended, James slipped out, and the meeting continued on. They wrapped up and that was the end of that. The meetings were never anything to be excited about. They went the same every week.

And now Lily was relaxing on the couch with a book in her lap next to the warm fire.

The door cracked open at exactly 9:30, the same time it did every other night, as James Potter trotted though with his broom stick over his shoulder. He preferred, now that he had his own room, to keep it with him instead of in the broom shed. Though the bloody thing always ended up against a wall in the common room.

He leaned it against the wall closest to the small table. All while taking a peek at Lily to gather her reaction. How long until she yelled and told him to put it in his room?

Lily took a deep breath. Alice told her to relax about it. Not to nag. Maybe she would try this method out for once.

He started with his shirt, ripping it over his head and throwing it on the rug. Lily said nothing. Her eyes were back on her book.

His pads were next. He tossed them even farther on the rug. Was he trying to gage a response, she wondered.

His pants were the last to go. And he was standing in the common room in just his boxers.

One would think that an almost naked James Potter would bother her. Not just because he was rather in nice shape but because… well, he was almost nude. But she'd gotten use to James Potter and his boxer shorts after the second week of school.

He stood motionless, still waiting to be yelled at. "So I guess I'll just go shower… "

Nothing.

"I guess I'll just leave my stuff here…"

Nothing.

"On the rug. And not in my room…"

Still nothing.

"Perhaps someone will clean it up for me…"

"'Kay."

James rocked on his heels. Was that all?

"Just don't take too long 'cause I'd like to get ready for bed soon."

"Right. Gotcha'." Was the last she heard as he departed up to his room.

Lily let out a big sigh as soon as he was out of sight. It was like the dirty clothes on the floor were calling her name. Begging to be placed at the bottom of his door. She couldn't though.

Lily Evans wasn't allowed to nag anymore.

**review? (:**


	2. Two Can Play the Game

**I don't really know where this is going... I'm just kind of typing.  
>I don't have a beta, either. But I've PMed a couple people. (: <strong>

The past week had been the most miserable week Lily could ever remember. Forget about the week were she had to sit at dinner every day because Petunia wanted to bring her boyfriend. And this week was way worse than the week that she went out with Lockheart. Because as much as she didn't want to admit it, he was a pompous git who only cared about himself. But she couldn't let Potter know he was right.

This week was filled with piles of clothes and a corner littered with, not just James stuff, but Sirius as well. He decided that since Lily wasn't quite yelling at him about things that it would be okay if Sirius basically moved in.

He'd been sleeping on the couch. His clothes were piled high on the coffee table. And candy wrapper littered the floor surrounding the couch.

And as much as Lily wanted to clean it up and nag them both to hell... She didn't. She let it go. Saying hello and good-bye and going straight in her room or out the common room.

Respect and less stress. Wasn't that what she was supposed to get? Instead he was respecting her space even less and causing her more stress. Oh why, she thought, couldn't Diggory or Lupin be Head Boy?

"Black?" She poked the lifeless black haired boy on the couch. He was laying face first in a pile of pillows with a small blanket that barely covered his torso. "You do know that you have a very lovely bed up in you own dorm... In the Gryffindor common room."

He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch.

"I don't how much longer I can handle you crashing on my couch." Lily admitted as she took a seat in the small space between his feet and the arm of the couch. "I just can't handle it. I've been trying to be nice, Black, trying to ignore the mess and everything. But I don't know how much more of this I can take!"

Sirius flopped over onto his back. He stretched his legs and his feet landed in her lap. Disgusted, she pushed them to the floor. Causing him to have to sit up.

"Bloody hell, women. Can't a man get some rest?" He hissed at her. "If you don't mind, I'll be going to my own dorm. Where nagging women will leave me the hell alone." He collected a few of his things and stormed out the common room.

Lily groaned and threw her head into her hands. What a hoot.

"If he bothered you that much, all you had to do was say something, ya'know." James Potter, the charming git he was, was leaning casually against his doorframe. Who did he think he was? Casa Nova?

"Right." She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Evans. You set down rules and I followed. As soon as I knew I could slide... I did."

"James Potter, you never fol-"

"Sirius didn't start crashing here until you stopped caring what the hell I did. You know, he asked me almost every night and I said no. I said Lily wouldn't like it very much."

"Insufferable git."

"Yes, yes I am. Honestly, are you listening to yourself?"

* * *

><p>"That is a bit much." Alice admitted with her mouth half full of food. "I mean," She swallowed, "leaving your clothes everywhere is one thing. But basically letting your best mate crash on the couch for a week. Who does he think he is?"<p>

"Hell if I know." Marlene said with a shrug. "We all know bloody well that Lily won't let us sleep on the couch."

"One night, maybe. I would have been fine with one night. Granted that he asked me and-"

"That you had him sign some sort of contract?" Alice asked smugly. Oh, she thought she was such the comedian, didn't she?

"And," Lily continued, ignoring her friend, "promised to not be a bothersome." Though the contract wasn't a bad idea.

"Oh, Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily…" Marlene's hand waved through the air as she spoke. "Lily, you need to loosen up."

"Quite a bit, really." Alice agreed. "I mean, you're an incredibly lucky person, have you thought of that? You get your own bloody room! And bathroom! And your common room?"

"It's really not that simple, Alice."

"And think of the possibilities!" Marlene continued on. "We could bring boys back to our room! Because I'm certain that you don't have to worry about those bloody staircases turning into slides. It's never fun going into a boys room because they don't see-"

"Marlene!" Both Lily and Alice yelled at the same time.

Lily put her hands out to silence both her friends. "I need to relax? Just because I don't enjoy running around the castle letting boys get into my pants."

"Now no one said that, Lils. We simply implied snogging. But that is beside the point! This is your last year, Lily. You're Head Girl and you've got your own bloody dorm. Now instead of worrying about what James Potter and his cronies are doing, you should be worrying about what you, Marlene, and I are going to be doing."

"Apparently Marlene is hanging inside the boys dorm getting her snog on. And I heard a dirty rumor about you and Frank Longbottom the other day. Care to share?"

"Well…" The rest of the lunch period was spent Alice recalling a quite interesting encounter in the back of the library.

* * *

><p>"I had to tell him I'm not really into boys who wear ponytails? Was that rude of me? Because I reckon it's true. Merlin's beard, guys, if he would of - dear I say it? – let his hair down, it would have probably been longer than mine!"<p>

"Now I think you're exaggerating, Marlene." Alice gave her friend a look a mother gives a small child when they make up a tale.

"I'm just not into guys with long hair. Don't get me wrong; it's nice to run your fingers through some hair. But when you end up with your hand on his back because his hair is too long, you know it's over." Marlene was shaking her head.

"You're too judgmental, really." Lily laughed at her two friends. The group was resting comfortably in the Head's common room while James was out at practice. Marlene was resting on the floor with her homework long forgotten. Alice had made herself quite comfy in the armchair. While Lily, poor studious Lily, was at the small table with homework still being worked on.

"I thought you invited us over, Lils."

Lily didn't look up from where her quill was touching her parchment until she was finished with what she was writing. She looked up to see Marlene examining her fingernails and Alice doing some weird stretches in the armchair. "I can multitask." She simply stated.

"Uh, no you can't." Marlene argued.

Lily let out sigh. "I miss getting to be in the dorm with you guys. I feel like I miss out on everything. And this is the first day this week that I haven't been completely swamped."

"Really, Lily? How sweet of you. But you really aren't missing much." Alice was now resting her chin against the back on the armchair to stare at Lily. Marlene had barely moved.

"You just now told me you're dating Longbottom." Lily confronted her, "And you've been dating for a week."

"I didn't think you'd care." Alice shrugged.

"You've only lusted after the bloody git since third year, Alice!" Lily rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd been snogging him for the past couple weeks. But I'd like to have known when your relationship crossed from messing around to being together."

"Frank is _not_ a bloody git, Lily." Alice told her in a stern voice. "All you've talked about this past week is how angry James has made you and how much you hate having to share a dorm. Your life is so rough, Lily. You're Head bloody Girl with your own dorm. It's not our fault that everything isn't the way _you_ want it to be."

"All I said was that I miss you guys." Lily said, taken back by Alice.

"Well you'll see us at Breakfast tomorrow, won't you?" Alice snapped, gathering her things and motioning to Marlene to do that same.

* * *

><p>Lily spent the rest of the night in the exact same spot, in the chair with her homework. Everything was her fault, wasn't it? She was being kind of a pain with all her complaining. But, then again, friends were supposed to listen and help out. Which Alice and Marlene certainly weren't doing.<p>

James had come in at 9:30, as expected, and gone through his typical routine. Shirt here, shin pad there, pants draped over the chair…

"Alright there, Evans?" James asked while he undressed.

"Just dandy." She told his, all while _not _looking up.

"Join me for a game of Wizard's Chess?" He had asked her while leaning against the back of the couch. Could he sense that she wasn't fit?

"Not really in the mood." She confessed.

"I know. Just tryin' help."

He disappeared into his room after that and Lily, not too soon after, disappeared into hers.

* * *

><p>Lily only eyeballed Alice and Marlene when she went down for Breakfast. Instead, unlike Alice's little "I'll see you at Breakfast", Lily sat with Dorcas Meadows and Hestia Jones.<p>

"Quite the good shag. Best I've had in some time. Floor was kind of hard. He reckoned his roommates wouldn't leave and that it would just be easier in the broom closet."

She spent the better half of breakfast listening to Hestia and Dorcas talking about their most recent shags. Only once did they stop to ask whom Lily had last shagged. In which Lily let loose a couple of unrecognizable sounds and quickly explained that it was over the summer and he was a muggle. Oh, what lies. Why had she lied? Of course Lily hadn't actually shagged anyone.

"I would have thought you'd have hit the sack with James. Been trying to get him in my bed for the past couple years. Just won't budge." Hestia shrugged her shoulders and continued on about her night with a sixth year Hufflepuff.

What charming girls, Lily thought, surely going far in life.

She watched Alice and Marlene out of the corner of her eye. They'd, coincidently, taken the seats next to Remus, James, Peter, and Sirius. And all seemed to be having quite the interesting conversation. Laughing and laughing…

Oh, two could play this game…

"So, have you heard what Frank Longbottom and Alice Prewett did in the broom closet last week? Apparently…"

Lily Evans could relax.

**review? :E**


	3. Lose Some, Gain Some Unwanted

**Need to slow down... I know. **

"You're a real bitch, Lily Evans. Did you know that? A real bitch." The words were icy and caused Lily Evans to jump slightly in her seat. She'd been laying on the couch after a long day of classes, a long day of glaring, and a long day of whispers. Alice and Marlene had made it clear that they really disliked Lily. But this was the cherry on top.

"Why are you in the Head's common room?" Lily asked sternly.

"I came here with James. Not that it's any of your business." Alice said matter-of-factly with her hands placed on her hips.

She hardly noticed James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Marlene all trying to look as if they weren't paying any attention to the pair.

"Who do you think you are, Lily? Spreading lies? What kind of Head Girl are you? A terrible one that is." The words hurt. Surely she'd heard similar words coming from other students. Mostly Slytherins or students who thought they deserved the title more. But coming from your best friend? That cuts deep.

"Alice, don't you think you're being a bit harsh. You're not so clean, Alice, you-" Marlene was interrupted by a hand being placed in front of her mouth.

"I'm asking you kindly to leave." She wasn't looking for a fight. All she did was hang out with a couple of school bimbos and tell a couple harmless stories. So what exactly was she looking for? She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. What the bloody hell was she looking for then? "Please."

"We didn't come here for you, Lily. We came here to hang out with them." Alice used her thumb to point back at the uncomfortable group still standing awkwardly together.

Lily nodded her head and rested her head back up against the cushion. "While then go on." They all looked down at her. As if they were expecting her to get up and leave. "My common room too." She simply stated. If she wanted to lay on the couch, which happened to be the main seating, she could.

"We can, er, just go sit over there." James spoke up, pointing to the small table and the window seat. He seemed rather uncomfortable with the whole thing. Did he know he was going to get an earful as soon as they left? Most likely.

The whole night, from what Lily gathered, was a bore. A group conversation only lasted for a small time before it broke off into their respectable group of friends. Marlene and Alice were huddled together on the window seat talking quietly. Sirius and James had taken the only two chairs. Remus sat on the opposite side of the window seat from the girls. Peter, though, had taken it upon himself to sprawl on the floor. And honestly, he looked the most comfortable.

"Ravenclaw is probably going to give us something. Hufflepuff not so much. Slytherin is going to be a goo-"

"I like Quidditch." Alice interrupted, and startled, James as he spoke of the upcoming season. She, though, had her eyes trained right on Lily as she spoke.

"You never go to the games, though." Remus shot her a confused look. When Lily did attend, it was Remus that she sat with. She enjoyed Quidditch games sometimes. She wasn't _that_ much of a prude.

"I never went because Marlene doesn't much like the outdoors and one of my _other_ friends doesn't much like fun." Clever, Alice… How Lily admired her bitchy side. "She isn't around much anymore. Too busy being a school slag."

"I'll have you know that I am in no way a slag. No more than you are, Alice. And much less than you Marlene! You know I've hardly ever had a decent snog with a boy." Lily had jumped from her lounge and was now waving a threatening finger at the group. "Shouldn't you be with Frank, anyways?"

"He broke up with me. Couldn't handle the rumors _you_ started." Alice was now standing as well. "You were right, Marlene. We really had no business coming here tonight." She grabbed the poor girls arm and was tugging her out the door. Leaving a stunned Lily and four boys behind.

"It's best you lot be on your way as well. Reckon it's getting a tad bit late." James rubbed his hands together after a long silence.

"Ya'know, Evans. I can give you that proper snog you've been missing out on." Sirius announced as James led the group towards the door. She heard a bit of scrambling before the door clicked and she was left alone with James.

"He's really not kidding." James laughed, trying to keep the mood light. "He'd jump your bones the moment you said yes. Kind of guy he is."

"You sure know how to pick your friends, Potter." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Really a good guy once you get to know him." James dropped down into the seat, kicked off his shoes, and rested his feet up on the coffee table. "They all are. Just a bit… hard to get to know."

"Still don't know them after six years…" Lily huffed. Not that she wanted to. She knew Remus plenty, anyways.

"What's up with you and Prewett?" She knew it was coming down to this.

"We… I don't know, Potter. What's it to you, anyways?"

"You've obviously got no one better to talk to. I mean, Jones and Meadows? Lovely girls, aren't they? Jones, really…"

He was right. And as much as Lily wanted to scream and throw a down right fit, James Potter was right. It was nothing monumental, though.

"I guess it all started when Alice simply forgot to mention that she'd been dating Frank for a week. And…" She told him the story. Every detail she could remember. Up until the very moment they were all in the common room. And, to her surprise, he listened. He sat patiently beside her and listened. He patted her back when things got too much and nodded his head when asked ridiculous questions.

"If it's any constellation, she asked us to hang out. More like forced herself. She overheard Peter and I talking about coming back her since I didn't have practice today. She basically told me what a good time that would be and to meet her and Marlene outside the Gryffindor common room in a few. I didn't want to be rude…" James explained with a hint of guilt in his voice.

"Next time be rude." Lily snapped, "I don't feel comfortable with her being in here."

The common room went silent. The two Head students sat staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"Lily, you're both being unreasonable. I mean, you're best fr-"

"I don't want to hear it, James. I really don't." She stopped him before he could continue.

"So…" The room was suddenly awkward and much, much smaller. "I've got a Quidditch game this weekend."

"Well isn't that good for you." She didn't mean to sound so rude. Not when someone was actually being nice to her. And besides, she'd probably attend. Just 'cause, you know, she was Head Girl. Yes. Because one had to do with the other.

"Got ourselves a bloody good team. Reckon we've got this in the bag."

"Lovely."

"Really, Lily. Stop being so… so… bitchy."

Her attention went from her nail beds to James. "Pardon?"

"Alice is right, Lily. You've been quite the bitch lately. I think _you're_ the one that needs to worry about letting Head Girl get to your head."

"It's not what I thought it would be. Not the slightest." Lily admitted.

"What do you think I expected, Lily? My plans were to be Captain and nothing more. I planned on, really, getting myself into some fun this year. But I can't." James told her. And Lily really didn't want to know what this fun entitled. He rested his hand on her shoulder in a comforting sort of way. "Really, Lily. Relax. Forget about your homework this weekend. I'm sure Remus would be more than happy to attend the game with you." Then he was standing up and presumably heading to bed.

"You're not trying to set me up with your best mate, are you?" The mood was back to the humors mood that the conversation had started with.

She watched him shove his hands in his pocket and shrug. "If that would make you happy, Lils." He told her with a forced smile.

She most certainly did not want Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was uninteresting. Lily attended all her classes, spent her free time in the library, and ate meals with a book in her lap so she didn't look like a complete loser. She ended up ditching Jones and Meadows after just two days. She really found it hard to eat while discussing penises. No… it shocked her too.<p>

Her eventful week ended with her sitting in the stands at the first Quidditch game. The air was just starting to get that nippy fall feel, so she was bundled in a large Gryffindor sweater and a matching scarf.

It wasn't until half way through the game did Lily realized that she was standing between Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Cheering along with them and Peter as James did things Lily didn't even know were possible on a broom. Then again, getting it off the ground was seemingly impossible to her.

"Go, Go, Gryffindor!" She joined along with the chant. Her arms pumping wildly in the air in rhythm with the crowd. Lily couldn't remember the last time she'd been so… happy.

"Thank you for bringing me." She nudged Remus as soon as the crowd settled.

"It's really nothing, Lily. But," He looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm not really looking for a relationship."

"What? Remus! What?" The words spewed out of her mouth without any though. What was he talking about?

"James said…?"

"No! No, no, no. Remus, I was just kidding!" Lily quickly explained herself. "He said I could come with you to the game. I make a joke about not setting me up with his friends. I was merely kidding, Remus."

Both broke out in a mild blush. And Sirius was holding his side from laughter. This received him a nudge from Peter.

"GRYFINDOR WINS! FIRST WIN OF THE YEAR GOES TO GRYFINDOR!"

Loud cheers broke out across the stadium. Both Remus and Lily pushed aside their awkward conversation and joined the crowd. The whole pitch celebrated until the teams were both in the dressing rooms and teachers were directing the students down.

* * *

><p>"I don't know much about Quidditch, though!" Lily giggled, her arm looped through Peters, as they walked towards the Heads common room and discussed the game. "So how do you reckon I give a fair opinion?"<p>

"Based on what you've seen here at Hogwarts. Who do you think is the best player?" Sirius asked. He tried to loop his arm through Remus. He only earned a dirty look and Remus quickly folded his arms across his chest.

"Amos is quite the flier, I suppose." Lily shrugged.

"Lily, he barely gets off the ground with his big ol' head." Sirius seemed rather defensive.

"I told you I don't know a thing about Quidditch!" She squealed once more. "You want me say Potter. And you're not going to be satisfied until I say him, right?"

"That was the idea, Evans. Smarter than I thought you were." Sirius shrugged. He was caught.

"He's okay. Reckon he gets off the ground. And his heads awfully big. Really. Have you seen the size of that thing?"

* * *

><p>Oh, how Lily forgot how comfy her bed was. How nice the covers felt. How her pillow managed to stay cold throughout the night. She could stay here all day.<p>

"You think she'll move if we poke her?"

"I think her hair is worse than yours right now, James!"

"Oh, she looks so peaceful, doesn't she?"

"Wait until she wakes up and realizes we're staring at her."

"Hell. Clear out bo-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? My door was closed!" Lily had sat up as soon as she realized that the voices she heard weren't in her head. "Can't I sleep in for once?"

"Really, it's only noon. We were up early today." Sirius was perched next to her on his side.

"Noon? I missed breakfast? Blimey!" She was up, running like a madwomen around her room.

"It's Sunday, Lils. We came up here to gather you for lunch, anyways." James informed her.

"Just 'cause I went to your Quidditch doesn't mean were friends, you know that, right?" Lily asked as she ran a brush through her hair.

"We're gonna be honest with you, Lils. Your bitchyness hasn't exactly gained you friends." Sirius called from her bed. "And either you suffer by yourself. Or you sit with us at meals until you and all your girlyfriends make up."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fifteen minutes, okay?" She held the door opened the door and motioned with her hands towards the way out. "Out, please."

And though Lily Evans was a bit bitchy and unreasonable at times, things still seemed to work out. Even if she didn't know it.

**REVIEW? (:**


	4. Good Luck Charm

**Holiday weekend is coming up. So I don't won't be updating as quickly.**

This was the first time in awhile that Lily had been alone. And even if she was just walking through the corridor after spending a few long hours in the library working on a Charms project with a few other students in her year. She had her crisp, clean uniform on and her backpack slung casually over her shoulder.

"Can't choose just one, eh, Lily?" The voice was deep and thick. She immediately recognized the voice as Severus Snape. The once charming, loveable friend was now sarcastic and had a dark vibe coming off of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Severus." Lily shook her head as she stood feet away from her once friend.

"Potter and his friends. You're not fooling anyone, Lily. You can't tell me you're actually _friends_ with them." Snape let out a dry laugh, "Obviously you're getting something from them. I didn't expect something like that from you."

"Just like I didn't expect you to turn out to be a Deat-"

"We're not discussing that, Lily." He was stern.

"We're not discussing anything, Severus. Since when do you give a shit who I hang around?" Lily asked, "If I'm not allowed to voice my opinion about who you hang around with, then I reckon…"

"We're not discussing _me_, Lily!" His voice was louder this time.

"Our relationship ended the minute you called me a mudblood, Severus." Lily silently grimaced at the harsh word. "I no longer value your words." She hated to say it. She really did. If she had a choice, they would still be friends. But he had different plans.

He too closed his eyes and made a face at the mention of the word _mudblood_. Really, though, nowadays, the word was thrown around like nothing. It still hurt, though.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Lily, and tell you that things are going okay outside of Hogwarts."

"It's not a secret. I read the paper, Severus."

"I just wanted to talk to you, Lily." His voice was low.

"Well, don't. Okay?" She didn't wait for a response as she left him standing against the wall.

* * *

><p>"That's strange. Why don't you like cheese?" Peter looked absolutely shocked when Lily mentioned that she didn't like the taste.<p>

"I don't mind a little of it. But I just don't really like that taste." Lily shrugged.

"Absurd! Cheese goes with everything, Lily!" Peter slammed his fist against the table and Lily looked a bit taken back. This, of course, only caused the rest of the boys to laugh.

"Relax, Peter. You don't like scrambled eggs! But you don't see me jumping on your case because of that." Sirius said through his laughter.

The food excitement died down and soon Sirius, Peter, and James were discussing Quidditch. While Lily and Remus discussed NEWTS.

Though Lily wasn't completely in the discussion. Her eyes were trained on her two "friends" sitting at the opposite side of the table. It was just the two of them. But it was obviously by them hunched together and occasionally looking at Lily, that they were discussing her. This wasn't the first time either.

"Don't let them bother you, Lils. Reckon they're just jealous." James merely shrugged. "Thought they were going to get to you. But, you're just fine, yeah?"

Lily nodded her head. She was fine, of course. She had been getting on fine the last couple weeks. But at the same time, she wasn't. Marlene and Alice had been her best friends since some time during first year. She hadn't realized until the friendship ended how much they meant to her. But no time seemed like the right time to just… settle things.

"So tell us, Evans, are we horrible people?" Sirius didn't look up from his food as he spoke.

"I suppose not." Lily shrugged with a smirk. "You have your moments though."

"Would you object to spend your Hogsmeade weekend with us?" Remus asked. It was obviously they had all discussed this without her perviously.

"Well, I've got things to do. I've got to be the last one to leave Hogwarts and the last to leave Hogsmeade 'cause I'm Head Girl. And I've got to get some ink while I'm there." She knew she sounded as if she were trying to make up excuses. But the thought actually scared her. Since when did her relationship cross from meal buddies to friends? Probably the first night they all spend laughing around the first in the common room. Or was it after the last Quidditch game?

"Oh, how convenient! I've got to do the same! Minus the ink part." James chirped up from beside Remus. She'd completely forgotten he was Head Boy. "And my mates planned on helping. More sets of eyes, yes?"

"When you look at it that way…" Lily shrugged. And they all took this as a yes. Lily Evans would be attending Hogsmeade with Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and the one and only James Potter.

"It's a date!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully.

"Not likely." Lily responded at once.

* * *

><p>"This way please!" James was loudly pointing all the students in the right direction. Most students knew exactly what to do. It was the third years that were having some difficulty. "Bones! Where are you going? This way!"<p>

Sirius, Peter, and Remus had gone ahead to save a table at The Three Broomsticks. They'd gotten bored after just a few minutes of "helping".

"Abercrombie, you're a second year. Please return back to the castle." Lily had caught the tall second year trying to walk casually with a group of fourth years. He ignored the Head Girl, though, pretending he didn't hear her. "Abercrombie! Would you like a detention?" The boy groaned and huffed his entire way back to the castle.

The last few students straggled along before James and Lily were left alone.

"Bloody students. Who knew it was so hard to get to Hogsmeade?" Lily commented after a moment of silence.

"Right. And to think, these are the witches and wizards of the future." James joked.

Lily laughed. That was a pretty scary though. Especially with what was going on in the world.

"Join me? It's quite the walk." James asked, offering her arm. She nodded and linked her arms through his. It was Head business, after all. Just that.

The walk was quiet and neither said much. Lily, for one, didn't know much to say. What do you say to someone who has caused you hell for the past years? And could she plead insanity if anyone mentioned that she was arm and arm with him?

The Three Broomsticks was noisy and packed. But this wasn't out of the norm. It didn't take them long to spot Sirius waving his arms throughout the air and calling their names. Even though they had gotten there early, they had only managed to find a small booth. Certainly the booth was barely big enough for four men and her. Peter and Remus were comfortably seated on one side. Lily was fortunate enough to be squashed between Sirius and James. Remus had volunteered to get the Butterbeer and, while gone, the group discussion quickly turned to Quidditch. Because what else did they ever talk about?

"Slytherin is next weekend. Caught them spying on us during practice last week." James told them. "We're not worried, though. We've got a strong team. I mean, we blew Ravenclaw out of the water."

Lily still didn't know much about the game. She knew the basics. But, according to Sirius and James, that was nothing. They had once tried to explain certain plays and tactics to her. She got lost after the first play and they gave up.

"I expect you lot to be there. 'Specially you, Lils." James nodded in her direction. "Gonna be a dirty game. Need the Head Girl to step in incase I get myself into some trouble."

"Now, you know as Head Boy you should be setting an example for the other students." Lily told him matter-of-factly.

"Lils, as soon as the game starts, my authority goes out the window and it's game time. I can't be a pansy out on the pitch." Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "Besides, I have to be a good captain. And letting someone knock one of my teammates off of a broom and just letting it happen isn't going to get me that."

"Good sportsmanship will."

"Lils, I know what I'm doing. This isn't my first year as captain. And it's certainly not my first year on the team. I've got one cup under my belt. I think I can handle this." He was right, though. He, as much as she hated to admit it, had done a good job in the past. "Even if I landed myself in the hospital wing a few time. It's all fun and games."

"Fun and games?" How was that fun and games? Lily didn't find any of that fun.

"Are you going to come to the game or not? That's all I'd like to know." He sounded a bit annoyed at her.

"Reckon I've got nothing better to do, do I? And I'm sure I'll be dragged along anyways. Black doesn't seem to like the word no."

"That's the spirit, Evans!" Sirius raised his glass in the air with a smile that bared all his teeth.

* * *

><p>"Apparently it's good luck to let someone wear your scarf during the game." The statement was out of nowhere and occurred while, arms linked, the two Head Students were the last to go the castle.<p>

"Never heard that." Lily shrugged.

"If you let someone wear your scarf during a Quidditch game, if gives you good luck. And this is a bloody important game, you see. I don't reckon you'd…" He seemed slightly nervous. Certainly he'd asked plenty of girls this before? Some cheesy pick up line that probably wasn't true.

"And Vane wasn't available to wear yours?" Her comment was rude and caused his head to bend slightly towards the ground.

"She was helping me with a Charms project. Nothing going on, Lils." He quickly explained. "I was just wondering, since we're Head students, if you'd do the honors."

"Your scarf? And what about my own?"

"Leave it in your room, I suppose? Will you die without it?"

"I guess not."

And so, for the first time ever, Lily Evans was going to be a good luck charm.

**review, please? (:**


	5. Forgive

**Enjoy! (: **

After much inner arguing with herself, Lily convinced herself that no harm would come from wearing James Potter's scarf. Who would know anyways? It was almost identical to hers. Just a little bit bigger than her own.

The weather was just starting to turn from fall to winter. It had yet to snow, but it was only a matter of time. She'd come down to the common room in a heavy jacket, earmuffs, and mittens. Her poor winter scarf abandoned in her room. Lying helplessly on her bed.

James Potter had beaten her downstairs and was standing near the back of the couch. He was wearing his own winter jacket minus all the cold weather gear. His broomstick was leaning next to him and he was holding the bloody scarf in his hands.

"I think you're missing something, Lils." He held the long, wool scarf out to her.

Out of curiosity, Lily had looked up this little good luck story. She didn't find anything that mentioned scarves and Quidditch. But couldn't revoke her yes, could she? That wouldn't be very nice of her. But why should she care about being nice to him?

She snatched the dreaded thing up and wrapped it around her neck. "I swear to Merlin, James Potter, if you don't win this game…" She left the threat empty.

He laughed, adjusting the scarf to his liking and causing her to grumble under her breath.

"I've got to bolt, Lils. Gotta warm up. Can't have a cold captain out there." He nudged slightly on her shoulder with a cheeky grin and left her alone in the common room.

* * *

><p>Not only was it the last game before the winter hols, but also it was supposedly the most talked about game of the year. The walkway leading up to the pitch was completely crowded with students waiting to enter.<p>

Lily was left alone waiting. Sirius, Peter, and Remus told her, yesterday at dinner, that they would be somewhere in the front row of the Gryffindor stands.

"If you're here alone, I reckon you could sit with Alice, Frank, and me." The voice surprised her. It wasn't one she'd heard in awhile. Marlene had her hands innocently shoved into her pockets. Beside her was a rather grumpy looking Alice clutching onto Frank Longbottom.

"I'm actually meeting someone." Lily gave a small smile to justify.

"Oh, well, I mean…" Marlene was lost for words. Why were they even here? Neither was really into the game. "You were all alone so I suggested we come and gather what you were doing." She shrugged.

Lily hadn't had a problem with Marlene. She more had the problem with Alice. And the fact that Marlene just did whatever the hell Alice said. Not once did Marlene or Lily say anything bad about each other. It was all Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice. Best of friends until the end Alice.

"Maybe… next time." Maybe if _someone_ were to admit their wrong doing.. And the next Quidditch match wasn't for a couple months.. After the snow was gone and it started to warm up some.

Marlene nodded and Lily took this as a sign to leave the three behind and continue pushing through towards the Gryffindor stands.

* * *

><p>"We saved you a seat right next to us, Evans!" Sirius was standing on top of the bench waving his hands wildly throughout the air trying to get her attention. Lily looked around, embarrassed, to gather how many people were staring at her.<p>

"Shh!" She hissed, squeezing between Peter and Sirius. "Hush up, will you? I saw you."

"I told him you'd see him. We told you first row." Remus gave her an apologetic shrug.

A deep cheer erupted on the other side of the pitch. The Slytherin team had entered the pitch and was gaging the crowd to cheer. When the Gryffindor team, though, entered, the remaining three houses gave a louder, almost happier sounding, cheer. Even Lily clapped her mitten-covered hands together.

The game went on as expected. It was dirty and loud. Both sides were yelling, encouraging their own team to get dirty. Lily seemed to flinch at every single hit.

"Get the bloody git, Prongs! Show him what you're made of!" Sirius had been yelling such things throughout the entire game. He, for one, was very much enjoying the violent game.

"Black, that's probably not appropriate and as Head Gi-." Lily started by interrupted by a hand placed over her mouth.

"Knock him off his broom, Prongs! Let the wanker fall to the ground!" She shot him a disapproving look.

"No sense, Lily. If you're gonna be yelling at everyone yelling somethin' offensive, than you'll be goin' at it all day." Peter said and gave her a shrug. "It's Quidditch."

He had a point. She didn't like it. Peter was right, though.

After a bloody nose, a broken arm, and five people falling off their brooms, the game ended. Gryffindor had barely won the game. But they had done it.

"Back to the Gryffindor common room?" Remus had to almost yell to be heard over everyone. "Reckon James'll want to celebrate!"

Wherever, Lily just wanted to get out her bloody winter gear.

* * *

><p>"Go, go, Gryffindor!" The common room erupted in a loud cheer as the team made their way back to common room after their game. Lily, Remus, Sirius, and Peter had been lucky enough to snag the couch. Unfortunately, four full-grown people barely fit on it together.<p>

James was the last to arrive, and being captain, he got the loudest cheer. Even Lily clapped while Sirius, dear Sirius, jumped out and gave the loudest cheer out of everyone. It wasn't hard to tell who James Potter's biggest fan was. His best mate.

"How's your head?" Remus was referring to the bludger that had hit James in the head during the match.

"Oh, did you see it? It just bounced right off his big ol' head. He's okay." Sirius answered for him. People around them laughed.

"Thank you, Padfoot. Really." James grinned, rubbing his head. You could clearly see a bump forming on the side of his head.

The entire way to them, James received pats on the backs and handshakes. James just grinned, accepting all the praises he was receiving. What a big headed git, thought Lily.

Sirius and James shared a brotherly hug as Peter patted him on the back. "Good job, mate. Bloody wicked game."

Even Lily smiled at the exchange.

"Oh, Lily!" She was basically attacked, unwillingly if anyone asked, by James. He gathered her in his arms and rocked back and forth. Her face was squashed against his chest and her arms were stuck against her sides. Even if she'd like to exchange the embrace, she was unable. "You won me the game! What a good luck charm you are."

She blushed. What if people saw or heard. Of course they saw. They were eyeing their beloved captain. "No- no problem, Potter. Do you mind?"

"Of course, of course. You want to sit, don't you?" He released her, though only for a brief moment. He sat on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap. She made to get up immediately but was trapped by two large arms clasped around her waist. "Let me go." She hissed.

He anger went unnoticed, though, as the four boys went on about the game. None of them minding Lily the slightest.

She caught sight of Marlene, Alice, and Frank in the corner. All, if any surprise, were frantically whispering together.

The celebration went on past curfew. Fortunately, Head Girl let it slide since they were, after all, in their common room at least. The only ones out of place were Lily and James.

She'd, surprising herself and the ones around her, spent the evening placed comfortably in her spot on his lap. Several people made time to talk to James about the game and each ignored Lily as if she weren't there. Soon, only a handful of people were left.

James stretched his arms in the air. "Ready?" He asked Lily.

"For?" She looked confused.

"Ready to go back to the common room? I'm a bit sleepy." He made it sound like they'd come together and were to leave together.

"I suppose so." She _was _sleepy. "I just need…" She jumped up to gather her things Sirius had thrown in a corner.

Her things were casually thrown in a pile in the corner. She bent down to collect her things.

"Lily." The voice was soft. Lily spun around to be standing face to face with Alice Prewett. "I planned on talking to you earlier. You seemed a bit _busy_."

She blushed for the billionth time that night. "I was just, ya'know, sitting."

"Right, right." Alice waved her hands. "This is ridiculous, Lily. You don't have to keep hanging out with them." She pointed over her shoulders at the boys, who were now roughhousing on the rug. Did they have to be acting like fools now?

"I actually enjoy their company." This was the first time that Lily had admitted that, not only out loud, but to herself. She did enjoy having the company when her friends abandoned her. "They've been good friends to me. Unli-"

"I'm not here to fight, Lily. I'm here to tell you that you're not that only one who has been a bitch lately. I've been just as horrible. I just didn't realize how much our friendship meant." Alice admitted, "You're right, not being in the same common room is quite the bummer. But we've got to push past that, yes? We can't not be friends. These last couple months have been killer."

"Oh, Alice." The two girls embraced. It didn't take much of an apology between the two. Both had realized a while ago that they'd done wrong. Both were stubborn girls. "I haven't been the best lately, either. I've been a bit of a prude bitch."

"It's okay, Lils. We've both been horrid. And poor Marlene. I haven't been nice to her." Alice admitted to her. "Do you forgive me, Lils?"

The redhead nodded her head. "Of course." They both knew that had things to work on. And of course they probably wouldn't jump into being best friends like they used to be at first.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yes?" Alice asked, "Reckon we've got some to catch up on."

Lily nodded her head and finished gathering her things and returned to the four boys.

"Ready?" James asked once more, releasing Peter's head from a headlock.

Lily nodded her head and James, trying to be a gentleman, gathered her items from her arms into his. She mumbled thanks and let him lead the way back to their own common room.

"So, what did Prewett want?" He asked, casually.

"Apologizing."

"Are we loosing you?"

"What do you mean?" She was confused.

"Assuming you accepted her apology. You've got your friends back, Lils. Are you gonna toss us aside?"

She let the question sink in. Would she? Was it like she was using them for company and comfort? But she'd had so much fun the past couple months. "No. Can't I be friends with both?"

He grinned, bumping into her slightly. "Yes. Yes, you can."

"I still need those nutters to watch Quidditch with me." Lily informed him, "And I could join you for meals."

"And me?" He asked, knowing her couldn't quite join them to watch Quidditch.

"We share a common room. What more would you like?"

She knew exactly what he wanted. He was never one to hide his feelings.

"You know, Lils." She knew it was only a matter of time before this conversation came up. Did he get the wrong impression by their evening? Lily hadn't meant anything more than a place to sit by sitting on his lap.

"You know it wouldn't work out, Potter." Wasn't a friend enough for him? She hardly thought they would make it as friends.

"I'm just asking you to _try_, Lily. That's all."

"Why would you want a relationship with only one person committed, James? What would that accomplish?"

"I just want you to _try_, Lily! You'll probably find that you don't hate me as much as you think."

"I don't ha-"

"We're here." He was holding the door open with a frown on his face.

"Thank you." She harshly said, stomping through the door. "You're a git, you know that? We're _friends_, James! And you're going to go and ruin that, aren't you?"

The door slammed shut and her stuff was thrown back into a pile on the floor. "We can be friends, Lily." He was suddenly calm as he stood before her. Quite close, really. She hadn't realized how close at first. Until his nose brushed against her. But as quickly as he was close, he was walking to his room. "But don't expect that I'm not going to try and snog you."

He held the handle to his door and was ready to close it. "Thanks for wearing my scarf, Lils. Usually, ya'know, that's a girlfriend kind of thing. Thought you would have known."

Lily Evans was left completely confused and alone in the common room that night.

**Please, please, please review! :D**


	6. Dark Times

For the first time in, well, months, Lily had joined Marlene and Alice at breakfast. She, though, was kind of sad that she would be missing the morning festivities with the boys. They sure got her going in the morning. Nothing like Sirius Black shouting in your ear asking if you'd like more eggs.

"He told me he really, really liked me, Lily." Alice was explaining the whole Frank Longbottom situation to her. "Rumors about us really only lasted that week. Reckon we're not that interesting. He said he could look past them, though, and be with me." She was incredibly happy. Alice smiled the entire time to recall the story. She also informed Lily that Frank would be joining them at lunch and dinner.

"That's fine with me." Lily smiled. Would they mind if she maybe ate dinner without them? She could be friends with both, right?

"Now, go on, Lily Evans. You can't expect that we weren't going to ask about _them_." Marlene tilted her head and was motioning towards Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius.

"What about _them_?" Lily asked, "They're, honestly, four incredibly good guys. Don't tell them I said that, though. They think they're all comparable to Merlin himself and I don't want that to get to their heads." Oh, how she missed sitting with them at meals. Would it be awkward to join the two groups? Likely.

"You seemed rather comfy with Potter after the match." Marlene had smirk on her face and had leaned into closer to whisper this.

"That was nothing." Lily had already planned out what she would say when asked his question. "Just friends."

Alice and Marlene shared a look. "How do you do it, though? Put up with 'em?" Alice asked.

"It's really not what you think. They're a bit of handful as expected. But, really, once you get to 'em, they're not what'cha think." Lily grinned and the two girls left her be on the subject.

* * *

><p>"Have you hear about the break in at the Ministry?"<p>

"Apparently a load of Voldemort's – is that his name? – followers were killed."

"Don't know what they were doin'. Prophet hasn't said yet."

"Heard a couple Aurors died. Don't know who though. Reckon we'll find out?"

"What a shame! A week until Christmas hols and this goes on?"

The discussion of the day was the events of the previous evening. Apparently, Death Eaters, as they were supposedly calling themselves, had broken into the Ministry to try and obtain something. Aurors had arrived and a violent duel broke out between the two groups. Both side had casualties.

Lily had received a letter from Dumbledore to help calm those students that needed it. She had already tended to three first years, a frantic fifth year, and third year whose father was an Auror. She was told to go on without James, though.

"Can we talk to you, Evans?" Remus and Peter were standing before her as soon as she was done talking to another student.

She nodded her head. "Of course, what's the matter?"

"James, his father was there last night, and he was one of the Aurors that lost their lives." Remus was blunt and didn't give her time to respond. "He's not going home early, though. His mum told him to stay here and finish the week before the break. He's pretty torn up about him. Sirius as well. He was more of a father to Sirius than his own."

Lily didn't even know that James' father was an Auror. They really never got onto the topic of their parents. And their relationship had been quite strained the past couple days. "I'm so, so sorry." She told the two boys.

"Don't tell us." Peter spoke up. "Tell him."

* * *

><p>How was one to approach someone and give him or her condolences? He probably didn't want hear it. Not from her.<p>

He was in his room with the door shut. She'd caught Sirius on the way out. His face was red and his eyes were swollen. The two only embraced as Lily told him she was sorry. He gave her a small smile and went on his way.

"James?" She knocked on the door. She presumed he was awake since Sirius had just left. "May I come in?"

No response. He had to have heard her.

She twisted the door handle slowly and peeked her head in. The room was dark. The only light was coming from the window. She spotted him lying on his bed. One hand was tucked behind his head and the other was catching a snitch in the air before it could get away.

"I didn't respond for a reason." His glasses were abandoned on his side table and she could see from where she was that his eyes were red and puffy.

Lily ignored him, though. And approached casually until she was standing at the edge of his bed. "Do you need anything?"

"No." It was obvious that he didn't want her anywhere near him.

"I never gave you back your scarf. It's still in my dorm. Would you li-"

"Keep it." He still hadn't looked up at her.

With a huff, Lily sat on the very edge on his bed. She'd never been in his room. It was just as expected though. Clothes everywhere, piles of stuff on the floor, and a stack of books next to his bed.

"Really, Evans. I'm not in the mood for you today." She never thought those words would come out of his mouth. "I get it, you're sorry my dad died."

"If anything you should be proud of him. If it weren't for him and the other Aurors, what do you think would've happened? Nothing good for sure." Comforting the other students in the Great Hall was nothing compared to trying and comfort the Head Boy when he didn't want it.

"I've heard it all, Lily. He was a good man, I'm so sorry for your loss, if you need anything I'm here, I know how you feel…" He gave a dry laugh. "I'm not looking for sympathy from anyone." He'd forgotten about the snitch and it was now zooming around the room.

"I just thought that yo-"

"I don't need anything, Lily. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Are you going to go down to lunch?"

"Lunch isn't for another couple hours." Breakfast had pretty much just wrapped up.

"I haven't eaten lunch with you lot in too long."

He smirked. "You ate lunch with us yesterday."

"Much too long ago, don't you say?" She returned the little smirk.

"I think I'm going to be spending the day in here." He admitted, "Sirius is going to get us lunch and dinner and bring it here. I need this day, Lils. Just one day before I have to go to class for a week."

She nodded her head showing that she understood. She certainly didn't know what it felt like to have someone close die. And she didn't know if others would know that it was his father who had passed. But she didn't imagine the upcoming week as a pleasant one.

"Rain check, yes?" He asked as she stood up from her spot on the edge of his bed.

Lily nodded her head. "Lunch tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Just as Lily had expected, the names of all the causalities had been released in the morning paper. And suddenly, like the night of the Gryffindor victory over Slytherin, James was receiving pats and praises once more. This time, though, he didn't want anything to do with it. Within minutes, James was lead out of the Great Hall by Remus, Peter, and Sirius.<p>

Class didn't seem to treat him too well either. Before lessons, everyone seemed to want to have a word with him.

"Gotta be rough, ain't it? Tough guy for sticking around school for this week." Alice was observing the same scene as Lily. "Merlin knows I'd be in my room a wreck."

Marlene and Lily both agreed.

Professor McGonagall stood before the class with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. She waited patiently for the class to notice her and to quiet up.

The class started with most of the students paying attention. Half way through the lecture, most had occupied themselves with something else. With only a week of school left, the lessons were much easier. Most professors expected this of their students. Even Lily had zooned out at one point and began drawing on her parchment of notes.

"Make sure you read over that page!" McGonagall pointed over at the chalkboard with her wand as a page number was scribbled on it. "You're all dismissed."

"Finally." Alice lifted her head from the table. Lily was sure she was completely out during the entire class. "Can I see your notes later, Lils?"

"Er-" Lily looked at her notes. She'd managed to get the first half of the lesson. The bottom half had a picture of a bunch of trees. She showed the notes to Alice with a shrug.

"That'll work, you rebel." Alice laughed taking the notes and shoved them in her bag.

"Ready?" James had his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, yeah." She'd promised to eat lunch with the guys today. "I'm gonna eat lunch with 'em today, 'kay?" The two girls just nodded their heads.

"We'll see you later, Lils." Marlene poked the girl in the shoulder with a cheeky grin and chased Alice out of the classroom.

"Where are your friends?" Lily asked. They usually were huddled together and not very far away.

"I didn't think they were involved in this rain check, Lils."

"Said who?"

"You asked if I needed anything. I reckon I need lunch with my fellow Head Girl." Clever, thought Lily, frowning. Pulling Head business into it was unfair.

Lily groaned. He was impossible.

* * *

><p>He'd taken her by the arm and led her the entire way to the Great Hall. Remus, Sirius, and Peter only waved and smiled when they entered. James must have informed them of his evil plans earlier.<p>

"So, Lils…" He found them a spot at the opposite end of the table from them. He'd squeezed in between her and a group of third year girls. They giggled and used their hands to cover their mouths as they whispered frantically.

"Are we going to talk Head business?" She asked, trying to wiggle some space. They hadn't really picked a good spot at the table and were forced to squeeze into their seats.

"Maybe." He was smirking still. She took that as a no.

"How's your family?"

His smirk faded and the two were left in silence as he scooped mashed potatoes onto his plate. Had she'd gone too far?

"Mum's hanging on." James shrugged, "It's just her and the house elves in that house. She's gotta be awfully lonely without Dad."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. He lived a long life." James explained, "They had me later in life. Found out they were expecting just a week after my mum turned forty-five. I guess the Healers said she was lucky." He shrugged, not knowing why. "They got married right out of school. Wanted to have children but couldn't for some reason. So when they couldn't, instead of Mum staying home, she got a job in the Ministry while Dad trained as an Auror."

"Sounds like he was a good man."

James grinned, "He was. Would have liked you a lot, too."

"Good to know." Lily said, "Reckon your mum will be happy to have you home."

"Suppose so. What 'bout your family, Lils? What are they like?"

"My family isn't anything extraordinary. Mum works in a bakery and Dad is a lawyer." She told him, "I have an older sister, Petunia. She's a waitress at the moment. She's getting married in a couple months and her fiancé wants her to quit her job, have children, and watch them full time. Not my cup of tea."

"What _do_ you want to do, then?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I really don't know yet. Haven't a single clue." She shrugged.

"You're telling me that Lily Evans, Head Girl, doesn't have her life planned out exactly?" He had a mock surprise look on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy, Potter. Do you even know what you want to do?"

"Probably an Auror. Like my dad." He shrugged with uncertainly. "It's the only thing I'd be good at."

"No Quidditch?" She sounded surprise.

"As much as I love Quidditch, it's not really what the world needs right now." He explained, "Aurors are needed. And I don't want to sound like a jerk, but I'd be good at it."

"I'm not cut out to be an Auror. I'd get blown to pieces." She laughed at the horrible thought.

"I think with a bit of intensive training you'd be a bloody fierce Auror. When in doubt, you could just yell and that's probably have the same effect as any spell." He would know, after all.

"Very funny, James Potter."

"I know. You done? We've still got an hour before class and I reckon you're going to spend it with me."

"What makes you think that?"

His arm was casually placed around her shoulder and he had a smirk on his face. "Because it's been almost an hour and you haven't told me to go away."

Lily Evans was left completely baffled because James Potter was completely right. And so, they spent the next hour before classes walking around the castle and talking about everything they could.

**Review? Next chapter is gonna be a good one. (;**


	7. Train Ride

**Happy Fourth of July for those who celebrate! (: **

"You're all dismissed." A cheer erupted as soon as the words left Slughorn's mouth. "Now I expect you all to have a good Christmas!" He rubbed his stomach, "I sure will!"

By tomorrow morning, most students would be on the train to meet their parents on the platform. During their little talk at the beginning of the week, James had briefly mentioned sharing a compartment with her and her friends. Lily didn't respond though.

"Are you packed, Lils? Alice and I are going to spend the night in your dorm since we're not going to see you over break!" Marlene rambled on guiding Lily out of the doorway.

"I'm sure that'll be fine." Lily could make room somewhere for them. It was a wonder how many girls could fit into a bed at a sleep over.

"We both packed too. Got ahead of the game so we could bombard you." Alice informed her. "We were prepared for once in our lives.."

* * *

><p>Lily laughed. "Wonderful."<p>

"Marlene and Alice are staying here tonight in my room."

James was sprawled out on the couch next to a lit fire doing absolutely nothing at all. Most likely more than ready to just go home to his mum.

"We won't be too loud. They just want to spend some time with me before the hols." She continued after getting no response.

"One condition." His head was hanging off the couch.

"Should I be scared?"

"Mildly." He responded, "You sit with me on the train ride home."

"I see no harm in that." It wouldn't be any different from eating a meal or sitting in the common room with them.

"What are your plans for the night?" From the looks of it, he didn't have many plans.

"Exactly this. And nothing more. Maybe I'll move to my bed eventually. Don't know yet." He looked rather comfy.

"Yeah? No Sirius? Remus? Peter?" She'd taken a spot right on his chest as if he were the couch. He didn't flinch.

"I'm going to see those fools all break. This is my break right here." Even he needed a break from them. "They're coming and staying the second half of break with me. The first part is gonna be spent... Ya'know... doing funeral stuff."

"Makes sense."

"How many letters should I expect from you?"

"Excuse me?" Why did he always have to be so blunt about things?

"Head business."

"Potter, you can't use us being Head students as away for you to get to me." He tended to do it quite often.

"I know."

Loud banging on the common room door interrupted them. Lily jumped from the couch and answered the door to reveal Alice and Marlene in their pajamas. "You ready for us, Lils?" Marlene was grinning.

Lily gestured for the two girls to enter. Both ran inside, talking at the same time, and telling Lily what they had planned for the night.

"Evening Potter." Alice greeted, "Now Lils, let's get you in your jammies." She pushed the girl towards her bedroom.

"Oy, Lils. I'm going to need my scarf back for the break." James yelled just before all three girls were completely in the next room. "Promise you can have it back as soon as we get back to school."

A blush spread across her cheeks. Bloody wanker. She shut the door rather forcefully behind her. When she turned around, Marlene and Alice were in fits laughing.

"So, Lilykins," Marlene threw herself on Lily's bed. "Why do you have his scarf in your possession?"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Not that it's any of your business, but I wore it to his last Quidditch game. He told me it was good luck for someone to do so."

The laughing fit continued. Both girls were now rolling around on Lily's bed holding their sides.

"And you fell for it, Lils? You know that's not true, right? I mean, I've heard of girls wearing their boyfriends' scarves. But, Lily…" Alice had a large smirk on her face.

Lily's face was bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"Is this is? Must be." The scarf had been wrapped around her bedpost and was now being held up by Marlene.

"Matter of fact it is." Lily snatched the garment up, opened her door, and tossed it. "We're not here to talk about this, okay?"

"Reckon we are now." Alice sat up. "Go on, Lily. What else don't we know? Any snog sessions? Broom closest shags? Have you held hands yet?"

They'd linked arms a couple times. He'd managed to put his arm around her. She put her hands to her forehead and shook her head. "It's not what you think."

"It's not what _you_ think, Lils. He's pulling a fast one on you and you're enjoying every minute of it, aren't you?" Marlene was correct. Lily didn't want to come to that conclusion…. But she was right.

"We're good friends. I mean, we're both Head students. We share a common room. What would you expect? That we would be fighting all day and miserable?"

"Yes." Marlene and Alice answered at the same time.

Lily rummaged through her drawers pulling out a pair of old cotton pants and a large button-down to wear to bed. "I really don't see any problems with our friendship." She had stripped of her clothes and was standing in her undergarments. "I like it. Surprisingly enough. He's a good person. Same with his friends. You'll see. Since we're all sharing a compartment tomorrow on the way home."

"Says who?" Alice asked.

"Me." Lily was now buttoning up her shirt. "You guys aren't that only ones who can spring things upon people."

"The things we do for you, Lily Evans." Alice groaned.

"Thank you. Alykins." Alice wrinkled her nose as Lily jumped into the bed between the two girls. All three erupted into laughter.

* * *

><p>"Don't make me do this. Don't put us through this hell, Lily. Please! I beg you." Lily was dragging Alice down the corridor of the train. "I can't do this. I won't make it."<p>

"Boo hoo hoo." Sirius was leaning against the frame of the compartment as they approached. "It's a couple hour ride. If you're good, Alice, you can even sit on my lap!"

Frank didn't seem to like the comment. He grunted and grabbed onto to Alice's arm to show that she wasn't interested.

"Ladies first." Sirius let the three girls in before rudely cutting in front of Frank and letting Frank shut the door behind them.

Remus was leaning against the window with his a book in his lap and Peter sat next to him. James was across from him in the other window seat with Sirius next to him. Alice looked back and forth between Peter and Sirius and decided, after a minute, that sitting next to Peter would be less stressful. Frank slid in next to her. Marlene looked at Lily, begging her with her eyes to sit next to Sirius. She obeyed.

The atmosphere in the compartment was thick and awkward. No one seemed to know what to say.

"So, what're your plans for the break?" Remus had looked up from his book to look at everyone.

No one answered.

"I'm spending the holidays with my parents. They mentioned having dinner with my sister's fiancé's parents." Lily answered. "Yourself, Remus?"

"Well, my mum and I are going to take a little trip to visit my aunt. Also gonna spend a few days with James." He responded.

"Sounds like some jolly good fun." Peter grinned. "I'm spending the break with my Gram! She's such a delight. Spoils me rotten with food. "

"Well," Marlene had seemed to catch on that they were all sharing their plans. "I'm traveling to Spain. We spend Christmas there every year." Lucky girl, thought Lily.

Lily kicked Alice with her foot. "Er, right. Meeting Frank's family." Frank nodded his head. They all took this as his plans as well.

"Whatever James is doing." Sirius shrugged.

James was quiet. "Nothing fun. Just my dad's funeral." He avoided eye contact with the others while Sirius patted his best mate on the shoulder. "Mum mentioned maybe heading off somewhere warm for a couple days. Reckon that'll be fun."

Sirius let out a cry of joy causing everyone to laugh. Sirius Black always seemed to be the comic relief. Even James smiled.

Lily was surprised how calm James was during the last week. He didn't cry. He went on with his week just as normal and didn't let anyone faze him. Even after a nasty incident with a couple Slytherins yelling nasty things at him. He casually mentioned that if they weren't quiet, they would receive a detention, and went on his way.

The rest of the ride went as expected. There was little conversation and Lily wished she had been as smart as Remus to bring a book. By the end of the ride, Sirius and James were passed out on each other; Remus had almost finished his book; Peter had told Marlene and Lily his entire life story; and Alice and Frank were sitting awfully close.

Just as the train came to a halt, James and Sirius both jumped up. "Are we to the platform?" James asked at once, stretching his arms above his head. As he brought them down, he "accidently" hit his best mate in the head.

"Finally." Remus said as he gathered his things. "You know my mum was the first one here. Probably getting impatient out on the platform. Have a good holiday!" He was the first one out of the compartment. Closely followed by Peter.

"Oh, Lils! I'll miss you! You too Alice!" The three girls exchanged hugs. Alice left closely huddled with Frank. Marlene gave Lily three more hugs before she left.

She was soon engulfed in the arms of Sirius Black. "Oh, Lily! My darling Lily. How will I function without you for these next couple weeks! My life is in ruins." He was yelling right into her ear causing her to flinch with every word.

She awkwardly patted his back. "You'll do just fine, Black."

"I know." He gave her a cheeky grin and pushed past her.

With all the goodbyes, Lily was just now beginning to gather her belongs and pull her bag from underneath her seat. "How is one supposed to wish another luck at a funeral? I've never had to do so." Lily asked James who was still seated.

"Don't know. Never had to do it either." He stood up. He'd only brought a small bag with him.

"Well, you know what I mean. Just have a good vacation?" Was that good enough?

"I'll try the best I can." He shrugged. "Farewell hug?"

"I suppose I can give you that much. Over dramatically, she huffed, closed her eyes, and held her arms out wide. "Make it quick."

She expected the two arms to gather her and hold her close for too long. What she didn't expect was to be pushed back slightly by a pair of lips against her own. Her hands were pressed against his chest in a failed attempt to push him away.

He pulled away and released her hair and waist from his grip. He arms fell limply to her sides. He grinned while her own face showed no expression. She'd just let him kiss her without much struggle.

"I told you'd I'd try to snog you." His hand was back on her waist. "Didn't think it'd be quite that easy though." He pressed his lips against her cheek and then right below her ear. "Write me, yes?" He was whispering right in her ear. And without another word, he was gone to find his mum.

Lily grabbed her abandoned bag from the ground. Her mind was racing. He was a bloody git. How could he do that to her? She should have expected it. She knew she should have bolted from the compartment.

She found her parents right away. They embraced as her mum told her how much she had missed her. "And Petunia expects us to be ready at exactly noon tomorrow. You know how she is, Lils. She wants everything to be perfect when we meet her fiancé's parents. I bought you a dress to wear."

"I don't imagine they're kind folks." Her dad mumbled, "Not if they're anything like that big ol' walrus." Lily laughed as her father received a slap on his shoulder from her mother.

"Let's get going. You look a flushed, Lily dear. Is everything okay?" Her mum was feeling her cheeks.

"I'm okay, Mummy. Just tired." She lied. Her dad grabbed her bag from her as they left. "And hungry. Very, very hungry."

Lily Evans certainly felt something strange back in the train. Something she couldn't explain.

**hehehe review please? (:**


	8. Goodbye

**I write fast.**

Dear James Potter,

You are the biggest git I know.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans.

* * *

><p>Dear Lovely Lily Evans,<p>

You are the prettiest girl I know.

Love,

James "Your boyfriend" Potter.

* * *

><p>Dear James "Not my boyfriend" Potter,<p>

You are the ugliest git I know.

From,

Lily "Not your girlfriend" Evans.

* * *

><p>Dear Pretty Lily,<p>

You don't mean that.

Would you like to know how my break has been?

Love,

Jamesie.

* * *

><p>Potty,<p>

No.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Gorgeous,<p>

Potty. So clever.

I went to my dad's funeral yesterday.

Love,

Handsome.

* * *

><p>Big Head,<p>

Are you okay?

Lily.

* * *

><p>Cutie,<p>

I suppose. It was harder than I expected. Mum cried the entire time. I did too. And Sirius. I feel better though. It was closure.

Miss you,

Cutie.

* * *

><p>You have lopsided ears,<p>

I'm glad you feel better.

And your mum? I like her more than you and I've never met her.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Pretty lady,<p>

Mum is better. Wants to go to Greece tomorrow.

Sirius is pumped! He says hello, by the way. He said expect a big hug when he sees you.

Expect a snog from me.

Yours,

James P.

* * *

><p>Stinky,<p>

I want none of those. A box of chocolate would be just fine. And none of that cheap stuff.

Greece sounds fun. Never been. '

Hi Sirius.

Lily Evans

* * *

><p>The most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life,<p>

And a snog, right?

Just messing!

Noi'mnot.

I guess. I just want presents.

Hi Lily. (That's from Sirius.)

I love you,

Jamesie-poo

* * *

><p>To the most obnoxious boy I have ever met in my life and will probably always be,<p>

No you greedy git.

From the most intelligent girl you will never have.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter,<p>

Happy Christmas from Greece!

With all my heart,

James Potter

* * *

><p>Lily received at least one, if not more, letter a day from James. Each was short and right to the point. Hers were just as short. Each letter she smiled and would write a response but usually wait to send it. She didn't want to seem too eager to respond. Though she didn't imagine the flight for the owl was short. Especially to Greece! With every letter, she placed it onto a growing pile on her side table.<p>

She'd only received one letter from Alice telling her how wonderful Frank's family was. That was at the beginning of the break. Of course Lily had responded. But she hadn't gotten a response. She didn't expect a letter from Marlene. She hated writing letters. But at least Lily expected this of her. But usually Alice and Lily wrote all break long.

Lily's break had been uneventful for the most part. The day after she returned home, she joined her family for lunch at the Dursley's. The whole night was stuffy, boring, and full of horrible food. The most eventful part of the night was her father making funny faces across the table at her while no one else was looking. Both got in trouble from Petunia and her mum as soon as they got home for laughing when Petunia's fiancé's father mentioned his father had died recently.

She'd gotten a new dress out of the event, though. Her mum had picked a nice black, one shoulder dress that came to the top of her knee. She immediately threw in with her stuff to go back with her to Hogwarts.

Most of her time was spent either in her room or with her mum at work. If she went to work with her mum at the bakery, she was offered cake and cookies from the other bakers. Who could pass up that deal? She left one of those days with two-dozen cookies. Lily had no plan on sharing either.

One day after work she went shopping with her mum to get last minute Christmas shopping done. Lily left the shopping center with her arms full of bags. The night before Christmas Eve was spent wrapping all these presents.

On Christmas Eve, after dinner with her grandparents, is when Lily sent all the presents out. She forgot how tiring Christmas presents could be.

For Alice, she'd gotten an enchanted picture frame that showed several pictures… one at a time! And a lengthy letter about how she was glad they were friends.

Marlene had gotten a new sweater from Lily. It was blue and called her name from across the store. Marlene enjoyed clothes far more than anyone she knew.

She'd gotten Peter some fancy cheese she'd found at a deli. It was pricey, but he seemed to enjoy cheese more than most.

For Remus, Lily got a series of books about Muggle AND Wizard animals by a Half-Blood author who was fascinated by both.

Sirius was difficult. But she knew, walking out of her mum's bakery with a large cake, that he would find much more pleasure out of a cake than anything else. And a letter explaining that her mum worked in a bakery and there was more from where that came from.

She'd gotten James a Muggle book on sports. Someone as interested in Quidditch would surely enjoy Muggle sports. And, of course, a box of cookies.

She still felt like a child when she went to bed on Christmas Eve. But she fell asleep immediately from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" Lily tossed in her bed and groaned as someone keep banging on her door. "Mum won't let me open my presents until you wake up. So get your arse out of bed, will you?"<p>

Lily tossed her bedding aside and grabbed her robe from the floor.

"Be quiet, Tuney." Lily hissed as she opened the door and walked past her.

"I prefer to be called Petunia, y'know." She stuck her nose and the air and tried to give the impression she was better than Lily.

Lily ignored this and ran down the doors to be greeted by a Christmas tree full with presents underneath. Just like every year, her parents had separated their presents into piles.

Petunia shoved past her and went to straight to her pile to get her greedy hands on her presents.

Lily had gotten several items of clothing, a large stack of books, and a few other items from her parents. "You're hard to shop for, Lily." Her told her, "We promise to take you down to Diagon Alley one of these days so you can get some other things!" Petunia scoffed.

Petunia had gotten her the most hideous dress she'd ever seen in her life. It was green, full length, quarter length sleeves, and lots of ruffles. "You can wear that next time we have dinner with Vernon. And not that _other_ dress." Little did she know that their mum had picked out the black dress.

Alice had gotten her a gift certificate for a fancy little spa and a letter explaining, even more, how much she liked Frank Longbottom.

Marlene had sent her a snow globe from Spain, a cute little teddy bear, and a picture of herself with a bunch of guys from Spain. Typical Marlene.

Peter had gotten her a fruity scented candle that promised to cast cute little shapes onto the wall.

Remus had given her a book of past Head students of Hogwarts. Lily laughed. He knew her too well.

Sirius got her a magazine that was aimed towards teenage witches. Along with a coupon for a free hug and letter explaining that he was terrible with gifts. Especially for girls. Since the only gifts he gave girls were snogs. Therefore, Lily should feel quite privileged. Lily Laughed.

James had sent her a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it. Along with _his_ scarf and a box of chocolates. The good kind too. She stared at the bracelet for a great length of time before finally asking her mother to help her put it on.

"Oh, this is pretty, Lily! Did Alice get it for you?" She asked as she clasped the bracelet.

"Actually, Mum, the Head Boy got this for me." She confessed with a blush.

"Oh, you don't say? How nice of him, Lily." Her mother patted her cheek and her sister, once more, scoffed.

"Well, Vernon got me _this_." Petunia held up the largest, most gaudy necklace she'd ever seen in her life.

"Well isn't that… pretty, Tuney." Her mom was hesitant. Lily was glad she wasn't the only one who thought that it was ugly.

* * *

><p>Lilykins,<p>

I want to go bowling. And play hockey. And possibly try out this basketball thing?

Thank you for the book.

And Sirius really enjoyed the cake. Wanker wouldn't let me have a piece. He said it was probably the best gift he'd ever received.

The cookies were delicious. Your mum is fabulous! Please introduce her to mine. My mum can barely make toast.

Yours,

Jamesiekins.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

Find a bowling alley. Find some ice. Find a basketball net.

And you're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed the book.

And I knew the cake would be perfect for him.

You mum and my mum? Deal.

Thank you very much for the bracelet, James. It's very lovely and I haven't taken it off since I got it. It was a pleasant surprise. And chocolate was a bonus!

Sincerely,

Lily.

* * *

><p>Lils,<p>

My mummy helped me pick it out.

James.

* * *

><p>James,<p>

I told you I liked your mum more than I like you.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Lilybean,<p>

Remus and Peter are coming over tomorrow. That means the holidays are halfway over.

Halfway until I get to see you.

I really do miss you.

James

* * *

><p>James,<p>

You're a charming dorm mate too.

Lily.

* * *

><p>Wife,<p>

I'm glad you think so. Now we know that we're ready to share a house together.

Husband.

* * *

><p>TO MY FRIEND,<p>

You're an insufferable git.

YOUR FRIEND!

* * *

><p>My Love,<p>

Love you.

Your love.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans,<p>

On behalf of my good friend, James Potter, I am very sorry. He is sort of delusional at times. His mum really doesn't like him to be left alone. Says he usually gets into trouble that way.

She's right.

See you soon!

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p>Lily,<p>

See you on the platform tomorrow at noon!

James.

* * *

><p>She arrived that morning on the platform in her black winter jacket with James' scarf and a pair of blue mittens. Her dad handed her bag after she hugged her parents and promised to write.<p>

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Evans." James Potter was standing beside her with a large grin. "James Potter, Head Boy. Lily had told me much about you." Lying git, Lily thought, as he stuck out his hand at her parents.

"You're Head Boy? Oh, lovely to meet you!" Her mother shook his hand as her father grunted. "We've heard plenty good things of you as well."

"Well, we should be on our way, right Lily? Can't have the Head students being late!" He released her mother's hand and grabbed Lily's bag from her. "Nice to meet you."

"What are you playing at, James Potter?" Lily asked as soon as her parents were gone. "Those were my parents!"

"I know." She had no choice to follow him into a compartment with Sirius, Remus, and Peter. He had her bag! "It was harmless, Lily. They didn't seem to mind. They heard such good things about me, anways!"

She rolled her eyes. Hardly. They heard that he hadn't been causing her hell. In more appropriate words of course.

"Thank you for the books, Lily. Very interesting when you put the two worlds together like that." Remus ignored James and went straight to talking to Lily.

"Isn't it? Same to you, Remus. I didn't know they had a whole book of Head Girls. Fascinating."

"I brought the cheese you gave me to Christmas dinner, Lily. It was a sure hit." Lily smiled.

Sirius stood up and delivered the promised hug. "The cake, oh god, it was brilliant. Let me marry your mum, please."

"She's spoke for, Black. And really, the magazine? You're such a charmer." He winked at her and pulled her down next to him.

"How was your break, Lily?" Peter questioned as James took the seat next to her. She just wanted to find Alice and Marlene.

Instead, she spent the entire train ride talking to them. And unlike the last ride, all five were involved in the conversations and not one moment was dull. She really had some making up to do with Alice and Marlene as soon as she got to Hogwarts. Hopefully they would understand.

"I've got to find Marlene and Alice!" She announced as soon as the train halted to a stop. James shook his head and put his hand on her knee. The two let everyone else leave.

"James, don't think I'm going to let you pull another fast one on me. I'm prepared this time." Her hands were ready to block her face if needed.

"Thanks for writing me over break. It helped… a lot. Got my mind off of things. Cheered me up. Cheered mum up too since I wasn't being a drag." He said sincerely, his hand still resting on her knee.

She placed her hand on top of his in a friendly manner. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

He used his other hand to play with the bracelet upon her wrist. "Mum really did help me pick it out. Never really was good at getting gifts. I waned to get you this necklace that had broomsticks, bludgers, snitches, and hoops on it. Mum said it was tacky, though. Next time."

She laughed. He would try to buy something Quidditch related.

He brought his hand up to play with the scarf. "My scarf." He almost sounded surprised that she was actually wearing it.

The compartment was suddenly really hot. And Lily knew her face was no longer the pale shade it usually was.

His hand had managed to move from the scarf to a part her neck where the scarf wasn't covering. He was testing her. Nothing seemed to be working the way _she _wanted it to be. Like her hands, which were still atop his, or her mouth, with remained closed.

And as soon as he realized that he didn't have a handprint across his face, he was snogging her for the second time in her life. He was giving her the proper snog she'd mentioned she'd never really had before with a boy.

They'd entwined hands on top of her knee. Her other hand stayed in her lap. She hadn't a bloody clue what to do with it. He, though, had managed fine finding a nice spot on the back of her head. She would deny this all when it was done, she decided. She would enjoy it now and deny it later.

"I'm suddenly not mad at you, Lily Evans." Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon looked amused as they both stood in the doorway. "We were going to yell at you for not finding us on the platform." Alice was smirking, "But we completely understand, Lily."

Lily Evans was busted. Her plans of denial went out the door with sanity.

**Goodness! Reviews?**


	9. No

Three girls, all linked by their arms in a line, were walking down the corridor chatting.

They'd only been back to school for two days and obviously had much to catch up on. Most of the time was spent talking about Marlene's trip to Spain, Alice and Frank, and all the gifts they had received. Neither girl had, surprisingly, brought up the train incident.

"Lily, I can't take this much longer. What gives?" Marlene had pulled the girls to a small seat carved into the wall.

"What?" Lily was almost sure she knew what her friend was referring to though.

"You're little snog session on the train?" Alice had her eyebrow raised and was trying not to smirk. "And don't try to pull the just friends business."

James and she still hadn't discussed it between themselves yet. They now awkwardly lived in the Head dorms together and barely even talked. Had he realized that she wasn't all that while she was realizing that she sure liked snogging? Maybe, just a tiny bit, did she enjoy whom it was with. Maybe... Barely.

"What about it?" Lily knew she sounded dumb.

Alice was impatiently tapping her fingers against her knee. Lily knew exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Honestly, Alive? I haven't a clue at all." Lily confessed, "He's the one that snogged me. Really, it was the second time. Got me before break on the train." She made it sound like it was some sort of game. "We haven't really talked since it happened."

"Snog and run? Sounds charming." Alice rolled her eyes.

Marlene leaned forward and tapped her face in deep thought. "Talk to him Lily. 'Cause as much as you don't want to hear it, you seemed pretty content with the snog."

Lily huffed. "He can talk to me if he'd like."

* * *

><p>Weeks passed until they were friends again. She could still feel the tension between them at times. The others seemed to sense it as well. Only once did Sirius bring it up. Both shook their heads and said nothing was going on.<p>

Now she was lying in her bed staring at her bedside clock. It was 7 am. She had an hour until she promised to meet Alice and Marlene outside her dorm. Both would wish her a happy birthday and bug her with birthday plans. She was finally seventeen.

She started her birthday with a nice shower before getting ready in her Hogwarts uniform. She loved her birthday but she didn't much enjoy the attention.

She wasn't fully out the doorway when "Happy Birthday!" rang throughout the common room. Peter was holding a handful of balloons and Sirius had a cake. Remus, James, Alice, and Marlene were all present as well.

Each friend was soon hugging her while they each wished her a good birthday. Sirius was already cutting the cake announcing that they would be eating cake for breakfast

She was soon sitting on the couch with a pile of presents in front of her. Her parents had sent her more books, a necklace with her name, and a letter about how proud they were of her. Petunia sent her a couple pounds with a note telling her buy something herself.

Alice and Marlene had combined their gift and got her a scrapbook full of pictures of the three of them.

Sirius had made her an entire stack of free hug coupons. It was the thought that counted really...

Peter gave her a bag full of all types of candy from Hogsmeade. She promised him that she would enjoy every bit of it.

Remus got her a brand new self-inking quill that would change colors at her request.

James, though, had gotten her nothing. And she wasn't the only who noticed this. Remus shot him a look when all her gifts were opened and nothing was from him. Lily pushed it aside. She didn't really expect a gift from any of the boys. It was nice of them to do so though.

"We've got fifteen minutes until classes." Remus told the group after checking his watch.

"Go on your way. My wand and everything is in my room." Lily told them. It was much more acceptable for her to be late than the others.

They all wished her happy birthday once more and left her to grab her things. When she returned with her school things, she, honestly, was hardly surprised to find James waiting for her. He seemed to know the right moments to get her alone.

"Happy birthday, Lils." He held out her present, which had the worst wrapping job she'd ever seen. "I, er-" He'd caught her laughing, "wrapped it myself, you see."

"Thank you." She accepted the gift and plopped down on the couch. The box was fairly light.

"I've told you I'm not very good with gifts, right?" He was wringing his hands together nervously.

She ignored him. She pushed the wrapping aside and pulled the lid off of the dark purple box. Inside was a simple pair of heart shaped earrings in the same silver hue of her bracelet.

"I reckon jewelry went over well with you last time," he gestured to the bracelet that was permanently on her wrist. "And that I should stick with what I know works."

"Thank you, James." The box remained in her hands as the two exchanged a hug. "Give yourself some more credit. You're an excellent gift giver."

The two remained embracing, without feeling awkward for the first time in awhile, for a long moment. "Er- five minutes until our first class. Reckon if we want to make it on time, we'll have to leave now." He told her right in her ear.

"Sure thing." She stuffed the box in her backpack. Surely her friends would be interested in her gift from him.

He must have gathered his school things earlier because he picked up his bag, which she hadn't noticed earlier, from the ground and lead her out the door. They were fortunate to make the class just as Professor Slughorn came from his backroom. They slid into their respectable places on opposite sides of the room.

"Drought of the Living Dead." Slughorn said, pointing his wand towards the chalkboard. Words started appearing and a rustle could be heard throughout the room as students gathered parchment and their quills. Lily took this as the perfect opportunity to use her new self-inking quill.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" The chubby professor was leaning up against his desk as he spoke. Several students raised their hands and he called on a Hufflepuff to answer.

"A very powerful sleeping potion that puts one out like they're dead."

"Ten points to Hufflepuff!" The professor yelled enthusiastically. More words appeared on the chalkboard with a flick of the wand.

_Lily? _Her name was scribbled at the bottom of her notes. _May I speak to you? –J_

She looked across the room at James. His eyes were staring intently at her as he gestured towards his paper. Was now the best time?

She looked down once more to read the words on her paper once more. What was she supposed to do? She scribbled a _sure_ below his writing. As soon as she was done writing, his words disappeared.

_About us? –J _

She'd only been waiting for him to bring up the subject since they'd returned from holidays. And she was almost glad that they weren't face to face and instead over parchment.

_What about us? _Her writing was small and loopy.

_Don't play dumb. –J _His was large and sloppy.

_I really don't know what you would like me to say, James. It's been weeks since… _

New words replaced his old ones. _You didn't seem interested. -J_

_And how could you tell that, James? Please share._

_Life went on as normal for you, Lily. Usually, returning a snog means you're ready to take the next step. –J_

_There is no next step in our relationship, James. I've told you this. _

_No, you haven't. You've ignored everything, Lily. You've pretended like nothing has happened. –J_

_What do you want me to say, James? I'm not ready? It won't work?_

_I'd prefer the first. Because I can wait for you. –J_

Lily looked up across the classroom. Students were hunched over taking notes. She could feel James burning a hole in her with his eyes.

_If you don't mind, James, I have notes to take. You should be paying attention as well._

All words disappeared from her paper. Whatever he'd done was over with.

She'd missed almost all the note and now would have to waste her time reading her potions book that night to catch up. Oh, how she hated James Potter.

Her birthday had gone on just as Marlene and Alice had planned. She was presented with another cake at lunch. And was given yet another at dinner. For her sake, Alice and Marlene sat next to Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James at meals. Sirius had managed to get nearly all the Gryffindors to sing happy birthday to her. Lily had proceeded to cover her face with her hands and turn bright red.

James had barely spoken a word to her the rest of the day. She squeezed one last happy birthday out of him and a good night before she went to bed.

She lay in her bed that night for an hour in her pajamas before she finally fell asleep.

She wasn't sure exactly what she wanted. A part of her, very small but still there, wanted to pursue the relationship. The made her stomach twist and turn. She didn't want to feel that way. The other part of her wanted to graduate and never see him again? Was that wrong of her?

The thoughts consumed her head before she passed out cold. Overall, she'd had a successful birthday, though.

* * *

><p>"Take the next step with me, Lils. It'll be just you and me." The two Head students were sitting at small table in their common room going over their notes before a Charms test the next day when James started once up once more. "I won't ruin it. If either of us gets scared, we can just… stop."<p>

"That's not how it works." She didn't look up from her notes.

"I'm not bloody asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you to be with me." No longer was this a light decision between the two. The topic usually just brought anger and disagreement.

"Do you not get it? No!" She slammed her hand against the surface of the table.

"Lily… we'll be out of school before we know it. After school, if it doesn't work out, you never have to see me again." He touched her hand that had slammed against the table. He was begging now. "Just please. One day. Give me one day to show that I'm what you _need._"

"I don't _need_ anything." She snatched her hand away.

"You don't _want_ anything right now." James was gathering his things. "You don't know what you _need._"

She ignored him as he said good night.

He was insufferable git and she meant every bit of her no. At least she convinced herself so.

Lily Evans wasn't going to let herself fall for him. Even if she already had done so.

**review?**


	10. All Her Fault

"Miss Evans?" A third year was standing before her holding out a letter. "Headmaster Dumbledore gave me this to give to you."

"Thank you." The Head Girl smiled. She and Marlene were sitting outside of the Great Hall while Alice was off somewhere with Frank. They were starting to see less and less of Alice as the days went on. Neither had really talked with Frank, either. So the girls really couldn't tell if they actually liked Alice's relationship.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_I request your presence in my office as soon as possible. The password is 'gumdrops'._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Lily, who assumed Head business was in order, excused herself from Marlene and told her that she would see her later at dinner. She knew exactly where Dumledore's office was. And by this late in the school year, she knew exactly what his office looked like because of all the meetings her, James, and Dumbledore had.

"Professor?" He looked up from a stack of parchment on his desk.

"Have a seat, Miss Evans." He wasn't smiling. He had his hands folded neatly on his desk and watched her. Was James called down as well? Surely this had to do with the upcoming Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip. Could they still go?

"I've had to do this far too often, Miss Evans. It's really a shame. And it's not easy for me to do so either." She hadn't a bloody clue what he was talking about. Had he finally gone off the edge?

"Lily, this morning, several houses were attacked. Each house lived a family of a Muggleborn." He started to explain, "We're almost positive that it was the work of Voldemort." He shook his head and gave a long sigh. "I'm sorry, dear, but your parents were one of the houses they attacked."

"And?" She wanted to hear they were okay. She wanted to hear they were at St. Mungos and she could visit.

"I'm sorry, Lily." She knew exactly what that meant.

She felt like the world had been completely flipped upside down. Her head was suddenly pounding and her stomach had dropped completely. She wanted to throw up.

She couldn't even think of the words to say. Her parents were gone. Her parents were dead. Destroyed because of her being a Muggleborn.

"Th-thank you, Professor." She choked the words out. She couldn't let herself cry. Not yet.

"Miss Evans, anything you need. I'm here." Professor Dumbledore's voice was soft and almost had calming like effects for just the moment being. "Arrangements will be made for you to go home for a day or two to do what you need to do."

She nodded her head.

Her head wasn't functioning properly as she walked quickly down the corridor. She couldn't cry. Not with all these people around. People wouldn't think highly of their Head Girl if she cried.

But her parents were dead. Both of her parents had been killed. They weren't even old. They still had plenty of years. Her mum had yet to expand the bakery like she wanted to. And her father was still working his way up in his career as a lawyer. She wiped frantically at the tears that were leaking.

And Petunia? Petunia probably wanted Lily dead right now. Had they told Petunia how their parents had died? Did she know it all lead back to Lily and Hogwarts?

"Lily! McKinnon told me that Dumbledore wanted to see you. I didn't get a letter. Did he have something to say?" James was heading right towards her with his mouth going nonstop. Her head was pounding and everything was happening too fast. "Lily?" She was shoving past him. "What s'matter?"

"Bug off." Her voice cracked. "I need to go."

He was blocking the doorway into their common room. She just wanted to get in before anyone else saw her. She just needed to scream. "Lily?"

"You're the very last person I want to deal with right now. Would you please move?" She sounded absolutely pathetic.

"What gives? What did Dumbledore want?" He sounded so casual and happy. She wanted to punch him in the face.

"Get the bloody hell out of my way, you prat. It's none of your business." She was shoving against him with her arms.

"Lily, you can tell me." Like nothing, he put his hand on her shoulder. Like she wasn't even pushing him.

"My parents are dead, okay?" She was near shouting. "Does that satisfy you? Now are you done being a complete jerk?"

He immediately released her and stepped aside. "Thank you!" She hissed. But she was relieved of him just yet. The bloody wanker followed her from the entranceway to her bedroom.

"Let me sit with you." She ignored him as she ran frantically around her room to gather various items of clothing.

"I just want to take a long shower, James." She was annoyed. Hadn't his father just passed a couple months previous? Wouldn't he be one to understand?

"Then I'll be waiting right here." He told and gestured to her bed. "Lily, I've been in your spot. As good as it felt to be alone, it was good to have someone I cared about with me."

"Leave me alone. I hate you." She slammed the door connecting her room and the bathroom shut.

She turned the water on as hot as it would go and let the bathroom fill up with steam as she slipped off her uniform. The water scorched against her skin. It wasn't a typical shower for her. She didn't wash her hair or lather up with soap. She let everything she felt the moment she'd found out her parents were dead out. She sobbed into her hands under the running water.

She cried until her skin was wrinkled and her skin was bright red. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and took a seat next to the shower. Her skin burned against the cool tile. She hadn't even realized how hot the water was.

"You okay in there?" James deep voice broke her trance.

"Bloody git." She mumbled as she pulled herself from the ground. She threw on a pair of worn shorts and a long-sleeved button down. Her face was red and puffy, her entire skin was a bright red color, and her hair was starting to dry. She could hardly look at herself in the mirror.

She didn't know how long she'd spend in the bathroom. But James had spent the entire time on her bed reading her book of Head Girls. "Really, Lily, after looking at these pictures, I'm glad I got you as a Head Girl." He showed her a picture of the Head Girl from 1941. She had a mass of frizzy hair with thick glasses.

Lily hushed him. She might have found that funny yesterday. Not right now.

He tossed the book aside and patted the spot next to him. Lily silently obeyed and sat on the edge of the back with her back towards him.

"It'll get better." He reassured her.

"Doubt it." She scoffed.

"You'll never get over it. I still have my dad on my mind every single day. I wonder what I'm gonna do without him. He was supposed to help me become an Auror. He was supposed to be bloody there when I left to complete my first mission as an Auror." He sounded almost angry and disappointed.

"I've got absolutely no one without my parents. My sister hates me." Lily wiped frantically at her eyes, "Neither of my parents are gonna watch me graduate. I've got to find my own place as soon as I'm out of school. And what about my wedding? Bloody fu-"

"You've got all your friends, Lily." He interrupted her before she could say more. "McKinnon and Prewett would drop it all to help you. And of course I'll do what ever you'll allow me to do."

Lily sniffled. She hadn't really thought about even tomorrow. It was even harder to think about the future. How would she even tell Marlene and Alice her parents had died?

"I'm leaving for a day or two coming up to sort things out at home." Lily wondered what home was as she spoke. "Can you manage?"

"I'll get by." He spoke as her pulled her by her waist to a laying position.

"Just don't blow anything up." She asked of him.

"Now, Lily…" He'd wrapped her underneath her blanket tightly. "You can _trust_ me!"

Her sniffle turned into a small laugh. "I have enough to worry about without you mucking around."

"Harmful muck, really." His hand idly played with the covers. "Perhaps Sirius could take your spot for the day?"

"I've got an extra skirt I could let him borrow."

"Blimey, Lily! If there is anything I don't want to imagine, it's him in a skirt." He made pretend gagging noises.

* * *

><p>Her face felt stiff from all the crying. Nothing seemed real. It had yet to really sink in that her parents were gone and she'd never see them again. James let her cry on him until she was asleep. And in the morning, when she'd slept right through her first two classes, she could feel him right beside her.<p>

"You shouldn't have stayed." Her head was pounding and every bone in her body ached. "You shouldn't have missed your classes."

He propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. "I can make up the work, Lils. I probably would have slept on my desk anyways."

"That's not the point, James. It's not going to go over well when people realize we're both missing. We're Head students." Nothing could stop her from her duties as Head Girl. Not even the death of her parents. "I can't bloody believe I slept right through my alarm."

"You didn't." James rolled onto his back and rested his arms behind his head. "I turned it off."

"You insufferable, big headed git!" She was throwing her fists at him. "You can't pull stuff like that!"

He pushed her away slightly. "Go ahead, Lily. Go to class. Have everyone ask you if you're okay. Try to act like everything is okay. You might have to stop in the bathroom a couple times to fix yourself up 'cause you might have shed a tear or two." She sat up to listen to him as he spoke. "Have fun having to explain before class to McKinnon and Prewett why you missed classes. I'm sure my friends will want to know if you know where I am."

He had a point. For the first time since she found out about her parents, she didn't really want to scream and cry. Of course she still felt like she could break any minute.

"Or you could wait. 'Cause I'm sure we'll be getting a visit from our lovely friends around lunch time."

Lily rolled to lie on her side and face James. "I can't avoid everything."

"You don't have to pretend everything is okay, Lily."

"You did when your father died."

James was silent and didn't look at Lily. What made him any different from her?

"That was the worst week of my life, Lily. I've never had to lie so much in my life. I had to lie to everyone and to myself." He told her, "And everyone bloody knew I wasn't okay. And they wouldn't leave me the hell alone. I regret not going home, Lily. My mum needed me and it's not like we learned much that week."

"I just want to go home, James." She'd starting crying once more as soon as she spoke the words.

"Soon, Lils." He gathered the crying girl against his side.

* * *

><p>At lunch, as expected, Alice and Marlene, soon followed by Remus, Peter, and Sirius, were all in the common room. James quietly explained that Lily had lost her parents and told them that she was sleeping. She, of course, wasn't. She only sobbed hardier when she heard the knocks at the door. She wasn't ready to speak to her friends and had begged James to speak on her behalf. After much pleading, he obeyed.<p>

She'd received a letter that night from Dumbledore telling her that if she were ready, she could go home the next day to attend her parent's funeral.

James had rested on her bed as she packed a small bag. She set the bag by the door for the morning.

"Thank you for everything. I don't deserve any of it. Yet you're still there for me." Lily confessed and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Not true. You do so much for everyone around you. You deserve every bit of me." She could sense more meaning coming from his words that he had intended.

Lily Evans was the one who initiated the kiss that night on her bed. He let her kiss him for a brief moment before pushing her away and telling her now wasn't the right time.

"I just need to be alone tonight." He obeyed her words and slept in his own room that night. She didn't see him when she left that morning for the train.

Lily Evans cried the entire way to the platform. Not just because her parents were dead. But because she had let herself fall completely for James Potter.

**Review… **


	11. Ready or Not, Here He Comes

The platform was empty and cold. Not a single living soul was present. It was just Lily and her bag. It didn't have the warm feeling like when it was full of parents and students.

She almost expected her own to be waiting for her to take her home and tell her everything was okay. But instead, it was a taxi that took her into her neighborhood of identical houses.

The house was just as she had left it. Peaceful and quiet. She knew it wasn't true.

She didn't know what to expect when she walked in. Would it be all packed up? Covered in dust? No. It hadn't been that long.

What she didn't expect was to walk into the house, just as it was left, and hear the soft mumble of the television. "Hello? Petunia?" She called out but received no response.

She peeked around the corner to see her sister sitting on the couch watching television. "Petunia?"

"Mum left me the house, Lily. She left it for me for Vernon and I to live in after we've been married." She didn't look up as she spoke to Lily. "She left you a bunch of money and some other things."

"I'm so sorry Tuney." Her voice was soft.

Her sister ignored her and continued to speak. "You can keep your room until you're done with school. I don't expect you have anywhere to put it. But I want it gone when you're done with school."

"Thank you Petunia." The gesture, which meant nothing to Petunia, meant the world to Lily. She would manage to find a place. Somehow...

"The funeral is tomorrow."

Lily nodded her head and went straight for her room.

It just didn't feel right anymore. This was no longer her parent's house. It belonged to Petunia. How could her parents? What made her deserve the house more than Lily?

And soon she would have to pack all her belongs up and leave where she'd grown up. Not because she was ready to move with her life. But because she was being forced to move on with her life whether she was ready or not.

Lily tried to convince herself that everything was okay while she tried to get to sleep. Nothing seemed to be okay, though.

* * *

><p>Dressed in all black, Lily waited at the bottom of the stairs for her sister. It barely took Lily any time to get ready. For some reason, Petunia was <em>still<em>, after an hour, getting ready.

For some reason, Vernon was picking them up any minute now. Why the bloody hell did they need _him_ going? Her parents didn't even like him. She didn't care if he was Petunia's fiancé.

_Honk, honk!_

Lazy slug, thought Lily. He was even too lazy to get out of the car. "Petunia! Our ride is here!" Didn't want to leave the fat slug waiting, did they?

"I'm _ready._" Petunia was wearing a black dress and had her hair neatly pinned back. It took her over an hour to do that? Lily rolled her eyes.

The entire ride consisted of Lily being completely ignored (not that she minded) as the couple discussed the wedding. Neither seemed to even care they were on their way to a funeral. Did Petunia even acknowledge that their parents were dead?

She cried during the entire ceremony. She could hardly look up at the two closed caskets near the front of the church. Petunia cried while Vernon held her in his very large arms.

By the end of the evening, Lily couldn't even remember how many times she'd been hugged and told how great her parents were. She didn't even know half of the people.

"Such a terrible thing, my dear. A car accident! Isn't that terrible." An older lady with dark hair held Lily's face in her hands. Lily had no idea who she was. "Just be happy you have your sister along side you. And her charming fiancé! Just met the lad. How lucky you all are."

Lily forced herself to smile. "Thank you, Ma'am." Who the bloody hell was she?

"You take care, Lillian. I expect to have your wedding invitation soon." The lady told her before moving on to bother someone else.

Her name wasn't even Lillian. How absurd.

After a very long evening full of tears and more obnoxious people, she was finally on her way home. Her head was rested against the window of the car as she tried to block out Petunia and Vernon.

"Lily, when are you leaving?" Her sister was looking back at her with a scowl on her face.

"Tomorrow morning." She replied.

Petunia snapped around and continued on with her conversation. She caught small bits of it. They were obviously planning on remodeling the house. Bloody gits.

"You told her she has to have her stuff out of our house as soon as school is over, right?" It was obvious who Vernon, the fat slug, was referring to.

"Yes. She said she would, dear. Don't worry about it."

How Lily hated her life right now.

* * *

><p>Petunia first came to her room to get her up at 5:00 A.M. Lily groaned and said she still had a few hours.<p>

Her next appearance was at 6:30 A.M. "I'll drive you Lily, come on." Lily yelled at her sister and threw a pillow.

"It's 8:00 A.M. Are you ready yet?"

Lily was tangled in her blankets. She opened her eyes to see Petunia with her head peeking in the door. Of course she was fully dressed and ready for the day. "You're the biggest pest I know." Lily hissed.

"Vernon wants to come over. But I told him not until you leave." Petunia informed her. "I don't know what the bloody hell you'd do to him."

"Oh, you really have no idea, Tuney." Lily rolled out of bed and started throwing clothes into her bag. "I was thinking of helping him shed a few pounds. Merlin knows he needs it."

"Hurry the hell up Lily." She looked around nervously as if someone was going to overhear her talking about magic.

"Get out. I need to change. I'll be down in a minute."

Lily took in the sight of her room one more time. The next time she would be here, she would be packing it all up and moving somewhere else. She'd wondered briefly if her parents left her enough money to get her own flat. She wiped at her eyes and convinced herself not to cry.

Lily headed straight for the door. "Let's go." She walked right past her sister and out the door to the car. The less time she had to see her selfish sister the better.

"No need to be so angry." Petunia got into the car after her.

"Our parents are dead, Petunia. And you're absolutely okay with it, aren't you? Less people to get in your way." Lily snapped.

"You know why they're dead Lily? Do you? Because of you." The words slapped her in her face. "And I can't even tell my fiancé how my parents really died. All this leads back to you, Lily. For the past seven years, it's been you. I find someone that makes me happy and you still seem to mess it up. Why? Because Lily, perfect Lily finished another year or school or brought home some horrible new thing."

"They loved you just as much as they loved you. They were bloody happy you found someone to marry you." _Because we were all certain that would never happy_, Lily added in her head. "You're happy because they tied you to me? You're a bloody selfish hag, Petunia."

"And you're a good for nothing sister."

Lily decided, at that moment, that she could care less if her sister was a part of her life.

The rest of the car ride was completely silent. Petunia rolled up to the front of the station, without saying a word, and dropped her off.

* * *

><p>Lily managed, all without being seen, to make it to the Head common room, straighten up slightly, and return to her room.<p>

She barely even had time to rest on her bed.

"Lily?" James Potter was knocking on her door. "I know you're in there. The common room is clean. I know Sirius didn't clean it."

Lily groaned. Could she ever just have a stress free day? Not likely.

"Li-_llllllly_!" James whined outside of her door. "Wake up!"

"Come in." She responded calmly.

He forcefully threw open the door. He was still in his Quidditch clothes and Lily assumed that practice had resumed.

"Don't you have the decency to change into something else?" She wrinkled her nose.

He ignored her and jumped into her bed beside her to give her a welcome back hug.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you being Head Girl and all you do?" He praised her. He obviously had had a rough two days.

"Have I told you how much I appreciate you showering every day?" How could Quidditch practice create such a smell?

He was still ignoring her. "I had to hold a meeting by myself, answer all the Prefects questions, and still manage to be captain. I've realized, Lils, that I can not function properly without you."

She was squirming underneath him, as he placed sloppy, wet kisses on her cheek.

The excitement slowed and Lily had ended up being pulled atop of him, as he appeared to be taking a nap on her bed.

"How're you?" He asked.

"Honestly? Absolutely horrible." She admitted. "My sister hates everything about me and blames me for everything. My parents gave her the house. She wants me out as soon as school is over."

"Sisters. Always been glad I was an only child."

"She use to be my best friend. Hated me from the moment I got accepted into Hogwarts."

"Sounds like a lovely girl."

"Enough about her. How are Alice and Marlene?"

James shrugged his shoulders. "Good, I guess. I don't really speak to them. I mean, they asked if I had heard from you, but that's it."

She hadn't spoken to the girls since before she even found out about her parents. She knew she should have been the ones to tell them about her parents, and not James, but she couldn't have.

"Maybe I should find them and tell them I'm okay."

"Mhm." James once again had his eyes closed and was now twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. He didn't appear to have many intentions of moving. "Don't take too long."

"You're not the boss of me." Lily snapped as she struggled out of his grip.

* * *

><p>"-And I would have told you guys. But I was a bloody wreck! Couldn't drag myself out of bed." Lily explained in the Gryffindor common room.<p>

As soon as Marlene and Alice had spotted her, they had rushed her, gave her hugs, and threw a bunch of questions at her. She quickly explained what had been going on. More in depth then James had. She started from finding out her parents were dead until the train ride back to Hogwarts.

"Lily, we've been so worried. We're glad everything is okay. We couldn't believe it, Lils." Alice had her hand on Lily's back as she tried to soothe her. "This just makes it all the more real, y'know? It never really fazed me about all the dark stuff going on."

"And then it happens to you and you don't bloody know what to do." Lily finished her thought.

"Exactly. Makes you want to do something." Marlene said.

"Only it's not as easy as you think." Alice shrugged.

"We're gonna be out of Hogwarts soon, you know. We're gonna have to do something. If we want to make it." Lily informed them. "I mean it's not getting any better."

"Do we have to think about it now? Can't we enjoy our last couple months?" Alice asked.

Not when both your parents were dead because of it. Lily couldn't forget about it.

"It's late. I better get going." Lily excused herself.

* * *

><p>She returned to a passed out James Potter, still with his Quidditch practice clothes on, in her bed.<p>

"Wake up!" She shook him. "This isn't your bed!"

He grumbled something and rolled over.

Lily continued shaking him until he sneakily pulled her back down onto her bed.

"James Potter. I am not in the mood for you." He didn't seem to care what she said.

"Have I told you how much I bloody missed you?" He asked, clasping his hands around her wrists to prevent her from shoving him anymore.

"Nope."

"Well I did. And I'm almost certain you missed me as well." He was pressing his face into the side of her neck.

"Not true."

"Don't think I would have made it another day." He took a moment to nibble gently on her ear and causing a pleasant sensation to take place in her stomach.

"Certain you would have been fine." She was certain, herself, that she possibly did miss him. But she wasn't going to let on to his games.

"Sirius just isn't one to cuddle." He was drawing closer and closer to her mouth. And Lily, honestly, had no intentions of putting a stop to it. Even if she wanted to.

"Peter seems like a cuddlier."

"Really, Lily, you're strange." He was now planting small kisses along her jaw.

"Don't you want to know how my conversation with Alice and Marlene went?"

"You're really annoying."

"Mm."

James pulled her as close as possible as they snogged.

Lily Evans was certain that it was too late to turn her back to James Potter. She was stuck with him. She liked every bit of it, too.

**lots and lots and lots and lots of reviewwws!**


	12. Begging

**yayyyy.**

"It's perfect, Lily. Absolutely perfect. You can not do any wrong with that dress." Marlene was sitting on Lily's bed helping Lily get ready for Hogsmeade. Lily had on the black one shoulder dress that her Mum had bought her to wear to dinner with her sister's fiancé's family.

Somehow, James had convinced her to let him accompany her to Hogsmeade. Of course they'd been on awfully good terms lately. If you call sometimes snogging in the common room and spending time together in between classes on good terms. They obviously weren't dating. And certainly no one knew about anything they did. Lily wasn't ready. And James understood the best her could.

Marlene and Alice were under the impression that James had just _finally_ begged Lily just enough to convince her to spend the day with him. Little did they know that only an hour ago they had an awfully heated snog session on the couch out in the common room. So, in a way, yes, he had begged her just enough. She felt bad sometimes having to tell him that it was just between the two of them. She certainly, even it were hard to admit, did fancy him.

"Well, then, I just need to fix my hair and then we can go on our way." The girls were going to walk to the gates together before going on their own ways. Alice was meeting Frank. Marlene had mentioned meeting Amos Diggory. Both Lily and Alice were glad that they weren't leaving Marlene alone since both were spoken for.

"I'm proud of you, Lils. For giving the poor boy a chance." Marlene was standing very close to the mirror as she fixed her makeup.

"It's the least I could do." He had, after all, done so much for her this year. She didn't want to tell her friends, but he'd really been there more than they had been. She still loved her friends dearly, though.

"Ready?" Alice had finally come out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah." Lily threw her jacket and scarf on over her clothes since it was still cold outside. She knew she was going to regret wearing a dress while it was still winter.

"What're your plans?" Lily asked the two girls as they walked down to the Entrance Hall.

"Frank mentioned Madam Puddifoots." Alice sounded giddy. "I can't wait." Lily, though, thought the place looked absolutely horrible. She, at all costs, had avoided that place every Hogsmeade trip since third year.

Marlene shrugged, "Amos didn't really say. You?" She could guess their plans, though. Perhaps a drink or two and maybe some snogging. She was almost positive they weren't on any official date.

"Probably just The Three Broomsticks. Don't really know."

None of the girls really knew what their Hogsmeade plans were.

"Well, there's Frank! I love you guys." Alice gave both girls a hug before running off to her boyfriend.

"Don't know how I feel about Frank. He doesn't talk much." Lily and Marlene kept walking as Lily brought up Frank.

"Shy I guess. Not my type." Marlene had spotted Amos and was waving frantically. "Have fun, Lils. Good luck." She gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

She was happy that her friends both were going to enjoy their Valentines Hogsmeade trip. Now Lily just had to convince herself to get over her fear of being in a public relationship.

"Ready to get all these students to Hogsmeade, Head Girl?" James Potter had an incredibly large grin on his face as she approached him.

Things seemed to go smooth this time. They didn't catch any students trying to sneak into Hogsmeade and no one gave them any problems.

"Ready?" He held out his arm towards her as soon as they were the last ones.

"Sure am." She looped her arm through his. "What've you got planned?"

"Just a good old day of fun." He smirked at her.

"What did I get myself into?" The question was more to herself than anyone else.

"You owe me this, Lils. Do you know how hard this past month has been for poor James Potter?" He stuck out his bottom lip trying to get sympathy from her.

"And pray tell, James Potter, why your life has been so difficult? Because I haven't heard you complain once."

"Tell me, Lily Evans, do you enjoy teasing men for all they're worth? Because you are a greater temptation than fire whiskey it's self. Nothing is harder than getting to enjoy a girl in private and then hardly being able to hold her hand in public. You know all I want is to be able to call you my gir-"

"We've had this discussion, James. We can't." She shook her head. She didn't really want to hear the 'g' word.

"I just can't do it much longer. I'm doing all this for you, Lily. I'm committed to you completely. You still don't think it'll work, do you?" He sounded disappointed.

"That's not it, James."

"How long do I have to wait? You've got me completely strung up, Lils. We're not even together and everything I do is for you."

"I know." Her voice was quiet. She felt horrible once more.

"Then give me one thing."

"It's not just one thing, James. And you know that." More like a huge commitment.

He had lead her straight to The Three Broomsticks. Just as she had expected them to do. Not that she minded the slightest. The conversation continued on into the small, crowded pub.

"It'd be just like our little times in the common room, Lils." He went to the back corner of the pub were a small table with two chairs was empty. "I can't even tell my best mates."

"You're not the only one." Lily told him as she rid herself of her winter jacket and scarf.

"We'll change that, Lily. Whether you like it or not." He told her, "I'll be right back."

She took her seat and observed the pub. Most were couples that were celebrating the upcoming Valentines Day. All were huddled together enjoying their butterbeers or sneaking quick snogs.

"You do look nice today." James slid into his seat with two butterbeers and slid one over to her.

"Thank you." She turned her head slightly to shield herself as she blushed.

"What do you usually do in Hogsmeade?" He asked her.

"This? And shop. You?" Hogsmeade for her was a chance to stock up on things she needed.

"Eat. Go to Zonkos. And then eat again." Food and joke items. She wouldn't expect anything less.

"More importantly, what are _we_ doing in Hogsmeade?" Lily was certain she did _not_ want to go to Zonkos.

"Well, my plans were to go here and then maybe we can just walk around. Perhaps we could get ice cream later?" James shrugged, "Didn't really plan it. Should I have?"

Lily shook her head, "Well, no." It was _sometimes _okay to go on without a plan.

"Good deal, Lils." James grinned and taped his hand against hers from across the table.

The discussion soon turned to small things. Like when the next Quidditch game was, NEWTs, and what their friends had planned for the day. Soon their glasses were empty and James was helping Lily put her jacket back on.

"Did I tell you that you look very nice today?" James was standing beside her to help put her arms through the sleeves.

"You did. And I said thank you." She buttoned her jacket up from the bottom button to the top as he put his own jacket up. The compliment had the same effect it had had on her earlier and she was glad to have her back facing him.

"Just thought I would remind you." He wrapped the scarf, which had once belonged to him, around her neck.

"Yes, well thank you once more, James." He took ahold of her hand this time to lead her out of the pub.

"It's starting to get warmer." He noted as they stepped outside. Lily agreed. But was certain she was crazy for wearing a dress. Her legs were frozen.

"Perfect. I hate having to bundle up."

"I hate not being able to have Quidditch games. I wouldn't mind playing during the dead of winter." James smirked. Of course he wouldn't, thought Lily. Nothing came between him and his Quidditch game.

"As for me, I think you can just tell me how the game goes after. In the nice, warm common room."

"Yes, yes. I'm sure I can make room between snogging you to tell you how the game went." He had a grin on his face when Lily turned to give him a disapproving look. He only continued to grin as he swung their arms back and forth.

The sidewalks were almost empty except for a couple people. You could see that most were in the stores enjoying the time they had with their significant others in warmth.

"Is it really as bad as you thought it would be, Lils?" He asked her after a brief moment of silence.

"Pardon?" She hadn't really been paying attention that much.

"Being in public?" He held up the hand that was clasping hers. "Holding my hand?"

"Reckon it's not horrible." She, for one, thought that she would receive looks and whatnot from fellow students wondering what the hell was wrong with Lily. But no one seemed to mind them.

He pulled her to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Please Lily?"

"James, we're only halfway through Hogsmeade and you've already asked me twice." While she spoke he took ahold of both her hands. "You're really starting muck this up."

"But I'm really not, Lils. 'Cause nothing has changed. And you still can't get enough of me." He was now swinging both her arms back and forth.

"Not true, you big headed git."

"Lily…" He stuck out his bottom lip at her.

"James…" She returned the look.

He snuck a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's not bad, is it?"

"We're in public!" She hissed and looked around. Not a single person had turned their head in the young couples direction.

He continued to sneak quick kisses on her face. With each asking if it were bad or not.

She giggled as he did so. Caught up in the moment, and for the first time, completely ignoring everything else around them. She didn't care, in that moment, what the others thought.

"Please, Lily Evans," He was whispering into her ear. "Please."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"You know exactly what I want from you, Lily Evans." He was testing his limits as he kept kissing her face. He was testing what he could get away with in public.

"Let's get ice cream." She squeaked out the words as soon as his lips brushed against hers. He had pushed his limits the farthest they could go.

He let out a groan and released one of her hands to lead her towards the small ice cream shop on the corner.

"You're the most difficult girl on this planet." He grumbled this while they stood in the line. "Are you going to be difficult choosing your ice cream too?"

"No, James, I would just like vanilla."

"And would you like a cup or a cone? Or would you like them to smash the cone up into little pieces and put it in your cup?"

"Will you stop being absurd? I would just like a cone." She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Yup. 'Course you would."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the day, James." They had just finished getting all the students up to the castle.<p>

"Thank you for coming with me." He took ahold of her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "And I'm sorry I gave you attitude."

"No. I shouldn't be such a prude."

"I'll give you that." He joked.

"I'm trying to be serious, James." She was giving him another disapproving look. Her heart was beating quickly and was very glad that it was just the two of them. "I _do_ like you. I really do."

"Then b-" He tried to speak but she put her hand up to stop him.

"You've got to make me a promise. You've got to swear to Merlin that you won't screw it all up. 'Cause I'm putting my trust into you." She spoke the words calmly while trying to figure out what had gone wrong in her head to say what she was saying.

"No more secrets?" He asked, giving her a look of disbelief.

"It's all out in the open."

"I can snog you in public."

"Within limits of course." She wasn't going to lose her respect as Head Girl because one of her Prefects caught them snogging.

"And I can tell my mates that I've got myself a girlfriend?" It was the first time he'd used the word. More like the first time she had allowed him to say it. And she was slightly taken back. She had realized, at that moment, that they were, officially, together.

"We've got to have some limits within our relationship." She let out a small laugh. Did she make the wrong choice?

"No! I mean, yes! Of course!" He rambled on before grabbing her face in his hands and repeatedly planting kisses against her lips. "You are the most brilliant girl I know and I will do you no wrong."

She was giggling once more as he smothered her face with kisses.

"Would I be getting ahead of myself if I asked you to join me in the common room for a continuation of Hogsmeade?" He raised his eyebrow and gestured towards the castle.

"No, I think you've got the right idea."

Lily Evans, Girlfriend of James Potter, would be spending the rest of evening in the common room, with her boyfriend James Potter, snogging. Had she gone mad?

**I WANT REVIEWS. YAYY.**


	13. Acquaintance

**I can't not believe it's chapter 13. I thought maybe five chapters at the most. I'm kind of just writing this story without really thinking. Thank you for reading and thank you for all your reviews! It keeps me going!**

It had only been two days since Lily had accompanied James to Hogsmeade. Therefore, it had been two days since they'd officially started dating. It didn't take long before other students were asking if they were dating. People she didn't even know had walked up to her, asked her, and then congratulated her. James had told her that he was also being bugged. Supposedly it was a big deal that the Head Girl, who also happened to be Lily Evans and James Potter, were dating.

This of course made Lily question what she had done. Had she made the right discussion? She felt nervous. James seemed to be just fine with it all. "Just ignore them, Lils. It's die down soon." He had told her. She forced herself to believe him.

For now, though, Lily was alone in the corridor. She had just finished getting a book in the library and was now headed back to her common room. James would soon be returning from Quidditch practice and Lily promised to be there when he got back.

She noticed someone standing outside the portrait hole as she approached. At first she thought it might be one of the Prefects or a friend waiting to speak to her. She groaned when she realized Severus Snape was waiting for her. She hadn't spoken to him since he questioned her about hanging out with James and his friends.

"Do you need something?" She asked, standing off a distance from him.

"Lily." Severus said her name and shook his head in disappointment. "How could you, Lily?"

"How could I what, Severus? Continue on with my life?" She asked him. What did he expect from her?

"I don't know who you're trying to fool." He was trying to get at her and make her feel bad. "I know you hate him. It's all just a show, isn't it? What purpose is it going to serve?"

"Do you know me, Severus? Did you ever?" She gave him a questioning look. "Am I the kind that would do something that makes me uncomfortable?" He was silent. "Just because you don't like that I'm with James-" He didn't seem to like when she called him James. "-doesn't mean that I don't like him."

"He's not a good person." Severus had his hands pressed tightly into fists against his side. "He's not what you need."

"He's _exactly_ what I need. Not that it's any of your business."

"It is my business if-"

"My life stopped being your business a long time ago, Severus. You can stop acting like you care and let me go on with my life."

"I _do_ care, Lily." Severus was pleading with her.

"You only talk to me when you hear something about me. If you cared, Severus, you would still be apart of my life." Lily was now angry.

"I _want _to be apart of your life, Lily. I've made mistakes. I know this. But I can make it up to you." He'd taken a stop closer to her.

"You and me both know that you can't make it up. We both know you're not going to stop what you're doing. I'm sorry, Sev, I just can't be apart of your life anymore." Her voice was soft as she tried to say calm.

"_Please, _Lily." He begged.

"We've grown apart. We've gone our separate ways."

"Why _him_? You never liked him, Lily. He's not a nice person. Think of everything he's done in the past." James hadn't been the best guy in the past. He'd done his fair share of pranking and bullying.

"What you do is any better? Not even the slightest!"

Severus held his head in his hands. "Lily, I just want you to be safe."

"Severus…."

"And I'm sorry about your parents."

Lily was silent. She hadn't told but Marlene, Alice, James, Remus, Peter, and Sirius about her parents. She was sure others knew since she was absent after the attack on all the Muggleborn families. She hoped that was how he found out. And not from some other source…

" You best get going. James is going to be back soon."

Severus mumbled something and turned away from her. "Just be safe, Lily. I miss you."

She didn't respond as she went inside her common room.

* * *

><p>She still had twenty minutes until James was to return when she got in the common room. She had curled up on the couch with a book afterwards to try and forget her conversation with Severus.<p>

Lily of course missed their friendship. She missed who he was too, though. He wasn't the same person. And Lily couldn't accept who he was. She couldn't associate herself with him if he was going to associate himself with the people he did. The people who were involved with all the killings. Certainly they couldn't be friends if he wasn't okay with Muggleborns and was okay that their families were being killed.

She immediately felt better when she heard the portrait hole open. James was back from practice. Lily had no intentions of telling him about Severus, though. He would try to take matters into his own hands.

"Hi." James tossed his broomstick aside.

"How was practice?" Lily asked as she tossed her book aside.

He shrugged. "Okay. I'm tired, though. Had to run the team, though. They're starting to get lazy and we've got Ravenclaw coming up."

"I'm sure you guys will do fine." Lily reassured.

"Can't risk it, though. We start getting overconfident then we'll certainly get ahead of ourselves and lose it all." He was right, though. They knew they were good. But they were good for a reason.

James slumped down into the couch and closed his eyes. He looked completely exhausted.

"Turn in early?" Lily asked.

James groaned and patted the spot next to him. Lily scooted over and was pulled against his side. She, after a lot of practice, had become use to the after-Quidditch smell. She really had no choice, after all.

"How are you?" He looked completely relaxed as he asked the question.

"Fine. I went to the library well you were at practice." Nothing too eventful. The library was somewhere she preferred to go alone. He wouldn't be much interested.

"_Fun._" He drew out the word and sounded, as expected, uninterested.

She put her hand against his cheek. "Quite fun actually."

"Mm." He'd placed his hand on top of hers and grinned.

"You should get to bed." She could tell he was exhausted. The last few days, after practice, had been filled with much snogging. And today, he could only lay on the couch with his eyes closed. "I've got studying to do anyways."

"Mm." He obeyed as Lily pulled him from the couch and led him to his own bed.

She felt relieved that night. Glad that he was sleepy enough to not notice that she was slightly shaken up from her conversation with Severus Snape. She was also relieved that she had time to go over notes and study that night. He'd been taking up much of her time lately. Not that she minded the slightest.

* * *

><p>"It's just so strange to me." Marlene said as she, Alice, and Lily headed to their next class. Even though James and she were attached quite often, they still gave each other plenty of space. "I just still can't get over it."<p>

"I mean, I guess we all saw it coming." Alice shrugged. They had been pestering her about James through breakfast, their first class, and still while they headed to Charms. "I don't think we were all ready for it to happen though."

"It's really not a big deal. I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of it." Lily didn't think her relationship was really all that interesting to others. But apparently they still couldn't get over it. "We like each other. I don't see how the involves everyone else, though."

"Because the Head Girl and Head Boy are dating." Alice told her.

"Yes, but it's happened plenty of times before. Just last yea-"

"Yes, Lily, but the Head Girl didn't completely despise the Head Boy previously." Marlene was right. And Lily was positive this was why everyone found it so interesting. "I seem to recall you mentioning how much you hated him on more than one occasion. And now you're all over each other and _dating!_"

Lily rolled her eyes. She was really getting tired of this topic. Couldn't this just be between her and James?

They were almost to class when two girls stopped Lily. Dorcas Meadows and Hestia Jones were waiting at the end of the hall and they had asked to speak to her. Lily told her friends to go on.

"We've always been friends, haven't we?" Hestia was leaning against the stonewall with her arms crossed.

"I mean… sure." Lily sounded uncertain. Lily really only considered them acquaintances. If even that much.

"You _knew_ I fancied James, Lily. How could you?" The girl had a scowl on her face. Lily couldn't recall Hestia ever telling her this. She knew that she thought he was attractive. But why should she care? He probably was appealing to many girls. Head Boy? Gryffindor Quidditch captain? Sounded like a catch to her.

"I-er- I'm sorry?" The last time Lily had even talked to them was back a few months ago when she wasn't on good terms with Alice and Marlene.

"You knew I wanted to try and have a chance with him. And you've gone and ruined it! You said you didn't even like him!"

Lily looked at the girl as if she was crazy. Dorcas just stood and shook her head in disappointment. If she were correct, Hestia said she wanted to shag James. And that was about it.

"You're a such a slag, Lily Evans! You knew I liked him and you went and jumped his bones. You're not a very good friend." Hestia put her face in her hands and Dorcas bent down to comfort her.

Lily was utterly confused. Were they trying to make her feel bad that she was going out with him? Were they trying to make her _mad_?

"Everything 'right?" James had approached them and swung his arm around her waist. Sirius, Peter, and Remus appeared on his other side.

Hestia looked up. Her face was red but she looked fine. "Evans isn't being quite nice."

"Came up and harassed us in fact." Dorcas chimed it.

"That's not how it appeared to me, Meadows. Get onto class. You too Jones. Or you'll see yourself with a detention this time." James didn't even seem to care what the two girls had to say as he put his hand up and shooed them away.

"I really wasn't harassing her. I'd say it was the other way around." Lily told the boys.

"She tried to get me to let her into our common room last night. Said what you didn't know wouldn't hurt. Took twenty points from her and sent her on her way." James told her as he led them all into the classroom. "Don't know what she's playing at."

Lily gained a whole new hatred for the two girls, especially Hestia, when she learned what they had tried to do. Hestia obviously wasn't kidding when she said she wanted to shag James. Bloody bitch, thought Lily.

Placing a quick kiss against her cheek and whispering that he wanted to eat lunch with her, the two separated into the opposite sides of the room.

As soon as she was seated between Alice and Marlene, the two started immediately with their questions. She told them what Hestia and Dorcas wanted. And what James had told her about Hestia.

"Who does she think she is? She isn't even that pretty." Marlene wrinkled her nose.

"Reckon it's okay. James threatened her with detention. I'm sure we won't have anymore problems." Lily reassured the girls.

"Still, Lily! Another girls trying to move in on your man. You can't just ignore that." Alice told her.

"Well, when you're Head Girl, you can. I'm not worried about her."

Lily Evans could go on with her life. But Hestia Jones and Dorcas Meadows were certain they wouldn't make it easy for her.

**Reviews, please?  
><strong>


	14. Trust

**UHOH.**

"I heard Lily Evans was just using James Potter for a quick shag."

"I thought it was the other way around."

"Heard he's been shagging a few girls."

"Well, _I_ heard that he was shagging a few girls. _At once._"

It wasn't too long before the rumors were spreading through the castle like a wildfire. She thought the rumors about her and James dating was bad. But that was nothing compared to what had started to go around.

At first she let them get to her. She hung her head low as she walked through the hallway. The first night, she curdled up on the couch and cried. James held her and reassured her that everything was okay.

"Lily, when I'm not with you, I'm with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. Or I'm at Quidditch!" James reassured her as he held her in his arms.

"I trust you. I trust you completely." She sobbed. It didn't add up. It was hardly even possible for him to even think about another girl.

"Don't let anyone get you down, Lily. That's exactly what they want." He smoothed down her hair with his palm. "You gotta hold you head up high, Lils."

She nodded her head. She would know if he had another girl in the common room. But she trusted him. Completely. And he was right. If she let them get her, they would get what they wanted. And Lily couldn't have that happen. "You're right, James. I'm going to turn in early tonight."

They shared a quick exchange before she went to bed that night. She was determined to not get herself down.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lily did as she was told. He held up her head and surrounded herself with her close friends. She did her best to just ignore the whispers and taunting. Twice she had to deduct points from students for taunting her. She felt horrible both times.<p>

"We'll have a sleepover in your dorm tomorrow night." Marlene was running her idea over Lily as they walked to the Great Hall for lunch. "We can talk, do each other nails, and gorge on junk food. A typical sleepover. No boys. We won't even talk about them."

"I'm sure that would be fine." Lily could ask James to stay with his friends for the night. She needed a girl's night. Badly.

"It'll be the best night of your life." Alice nudged Lily and winked. She was glad at times like this that she was friends with them. She didn't know what she did without them for that period of time at the beginning of the year. "Lots of chocolate, lots of good gossip, and lots of girl times."

"You guys are the best. Really are." Lily told them as they found a spot near the end of the table. "I owe you."

"Ah, next time one of us is going through a rough patch, you'll be there." Marlene shrugged with a smirk. She was right. That's what best friends were for, after all.

"Happy lunch time, ladies." Sirius Black, followed by Remus, James, and Peter had approached the girls.

"Happy – er – lunch time, Black." Marlene replied as the boys all took seats next to them. Alice and Marlene had slowly started to warm up to the presence of the Marauders. Though the girls only talked to them when Lily was around.

"Go on, Lils. Tell 'em about tomorrow night." Alice whispered to Lily.

"Uhm, James. Would'ya mind staying with them tomorrow night." Lily gestured towards his friends. "Marlene and Alice want to stay the night. And they told me no boys allowed. And well, I know it's your dorm too. But they thi-"

"Sure, Lils. Not a problem. " He smiled at her as he fixed his plate full of food.

"We'll take care of him, Evans!" Sirius slung his arms around James and wiggled his eyebrow.

"Mm. And for some reason I feel slightly afraid by that statement." Lily gave a small, nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>"Ten more minutes until I get kicked out." James announced to Lily. They had been laying on the couch in their common room for the past hour, since dinner ended, counting down the time until he was kicked out. They had spent their time wisely. Talking and snogging. "Tomorrow, I plan on spending the entire day with you since I won't get to sleep in my bed."<p>

"And, pray tell, what does one have to do with the other?" Lily asked. Him not being able to sleep in his bed had nothing to do with having to spend entire day with him. Not that she minded.

"I just think that you should spend the day with me." He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger as he spoke.

"I _guess._" She tried to sound like she was being forced to do so. But the grin on her face begged to differ.

Three loud knocks against the portrait hole signaled to the two that people were waiting outside. James groaned as Lily got up to answer the door. Sirius and Peter, without saying even a hello, pushed past. "Ready, Prongs?"

"Er – yeah." James pushed himself up from the couch. "Remus in the – uhm – common room?"

The three seemed to be hiding something as they glanced at Lily.

"Yeah. Said we'd only be a minute. Had to come pry you off of Evans." Peter joked.

James mumbled something and threw a fist at Peter.

James soon engulfed Lily up in his arms to give her a bear hug. "Tomorrow, yes?" As if he even had to ask if she minded spending the day with him. She nodded her head. They exchanged a quick kiss before saying their goodbyes.

"See'ya, Evans. Don't get into too much trouble tonight." Sirius waved at her and then pushed the other two through the portrait hole.

Lily barely had time to sit before she had to answer the door one more time to let her own friends in.

"This is going to be fun." Marlene cheerfully said as she dropped a bag on the couch. Something inside clinked together.

"I brought plenty of candy. I don't expect to leave with any of it, either." Alice held up a large sack. You could hear the crinkle of wrappers as she placed it on the table.

"Potter gone?" Marlene had occupied the armchair near the fireplace.

"Yeah. His friends came and got him just a second ago."

"Good." Marlene had a smug look on her face as she looked between Alice and Lily.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! We've jus' snogged. A lot, might I add." Lily giggled from her spot on the floor. Marlene had decided that there was no better way to get over a bad week than a large bag of chocolate frogs and a couple bottles of firewhiskey. Lily didn't even question where she got it. At first, Lily was hesitant about the stuff. But soon, the three girls were all extremely happy and a bit drunk.<p>

"Frank and I shagged once." Alice hiccupped. "After the last Hogsmeade trip. It was a bloody mess." She shook her head and looked towards the ground.

Marlene was slumped in the armchair with her head resting on one side. "While in Spain over the break – Oh! This is terrible! – I shagged a guy. I don't even bloody 'member his name." She put her hand to her forehead. "But I'm not complaining. He was fit." She nodded her head slowly.

Lily had never been drunk before. She never really had the desire to even taste firewhiskey. And she was right. It was horrible going down. But she couldn't stop after the first sip. And within an hour, she was stumbling around. After two bottles, the girls had dropped wherever they were and just talked. Most of their speech was slurred and all Lily could think about was how dizzy she felt and how she missed James.

But after declaring a boys free night, it seemed they could only talk about boys and nothing else.

"I think I'm in love." Alice had a large grin on her face as she announced this. The full moon was shining through the window across her face. "Do you know what that feels like? It's wonderful. Love."

"Thought I've been a couple times." Marlene had a scowl on her face. "But then they bloody go an' mess everythin' up. I hate boys."

"I really, really, really like James." Lily was lying sprawled out on the floor staring at the ceiling now. "It's weird how much I really like him. It's like… it's like…" She was holding up her hand in front of her face to examine it. "All my hate turned into like."

"As much as he and his friends annoy me… I think he's an okay guy." Alice slurred out. "I trust him, Lils. Trust he won't screw you over."

"All guys screw over." Marlene mumbled.

"Hush, hush. Make Lils feel betta'. " Alice used her hand to shoo Marlene. "Don't let that… that… _bitch_ – yes, that word – don't let her get you down." Alice gave a yawn as she tried to speak. "Jealous. She's jus' jealous you got yourself a man and she don't." Marlene nodded in agreement.

"I know." Lily had brought her hand to her nose and was now cross-eyed. "Can we just go to bed?"

Morning came awfully quick. The sun was shining right into her bedroom and no matter how Lily slept; it wouldn't get out of her eyes. She let out a loud groan and stretched her legs out.

"Blimey, Lils. Will you stop kicking me?" Alice's head popped out from under the blanket.

"Sorry." Lily couldn't believe how bad her head was pounding.

"I jus' wanna sleep all day." Marlene's voice was mumbled underneath the covers.

After they had finished gossiping in the common room, they all squeezed into Lily's bed under one blanket. None of them cared and just passed out right away. Immediately upon waking up, Lily regretted the firewhiskey.

"I promised James I'd spend the day with him." Lily told the girls. She really didn't feel like it now. Sleeping all day sounded like a better option.

"You're kicking us out, aren't you?" Marlene sat up. Her hair was piled on top of her head and her makeup was smeared.

"How 'bout I walk you lot to your common room? Get you back to bed?" Lily suggested.

"Best idea I've ever heard." Alice proclaimed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower. So take your time getting yourselves ready."

* * *

><p>"Stop talking so loud, Alice. My brain hurts." Marlene had held her head the entire way back to the Gryffindor common room.<p>

"Stop being so bossy. I'm not even talking loud." Alice snapped back.

"You're both being annoying. Shut up."

The common room was basically empty. Only a few students were scattered throughout.

"Good _bye_, Lily. We're going back to sleep. You crazy girl." Alice gave her a quick hug before following a complaining Marlene up the stairs.

Lily wasn't sure whether she should just wait or head back to her common room. She was sure when James was ready he would find her. And a quick nap on the couch did sound pleasant.

"Just the girl I was looking for." Hestia Jones had her arms crossed and had a smug look on her face.

"I'm really quite busy." Lily didn't feel like having to deal with her. Hadn't she given her enough hell? Could Lily just give her a detention_ now_?

"Y'know, he really wasn't worth it, Evans."

"What're you talking about, Jones?"

"James. He wasn't as good of a shag as I thought he would be. Reckon you kicked him out last night. Why couldn't I have a go?" Hestia waited for a response from Lily. When she got nothing, she continued. "Spent the entire night in the boys dorm. I'm done, Evans. You can have my leftovers."

Lily, absolutely horrified but holding back, stood completely still as she listened to the girl speak. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for staying the night in the boys dormitory. Not very acceptable from a seventh year. You should know this by now." A few onlookers, who had overheard, groaned and started complaining. How could the Head Girl, Gryffindor, take off points from them in their own common room?

"Now, if you don't mind…" She wasn't going to give Hestia the response she wanted. She turned on her heel and was quickly out the door.

She really didn't know what to believe. She trusted James. She couldn't see why he would do it. Had she not been giving him what he wanted? He'd never quite pressured her into anything.

"Lils, I was looking for you! Have you had breakfast yet?" James, looking extremely worn out and tired, had found her halfway between the Gryffindor common room and the Head's common room. She didn't want to see him right now.

"I think it's better if I just spent the day alone."

Lily Evans was torn.

**Hmm...**

**Did Hestia stay in their dorm or not? (;**

**Hmm...**

**Are you going to review or not? (;**


	15. Secrets

**Another chapter so soon! :o**

"It's just not _fair_! What did I ever do to deserve such a thing?" Lily was sobbing into Marlene's shoulder as she smoothed down her hair. "I'm not a bad person, Marlene. I really try not to be."

Lily had spent the rest of her Saturday, after talking to Hestia, curled up in her bed. She couldn't just go on with her day and hold her head up. Not after someone tells you they shagged your boyfriend. Lily was completely torn. A main part of a relationship was trust. But, then again, relationships didn't always last.

"You _are_ a good person, Lils. You're one of the best. Out of the entire seventh years, _you're_ Head Girl. And you bloody worked your arse off to get that." Alice was sitting right next to them on Lily's bed.

"Lily? Are you in there?" James was standing outside her door once again. Every couple hours he would call to her and try to get her to let him in. Each time she told him to go away. She had locked her door and made sure to lock all doors when she went to the bathroom. She was afraid she would breakdown even more if she saw him.

"You know what you need to do, Lils. You can't stay curled up in your room. Make it right." Marlene took her shoulders and held her at a distance. She was absolutely right. As much as Lily hated it. Classes resumed tomorrow and Lily would have to face the real world.

Lily nodded her head and the girls hugged her at the same time. "We love you." One of them whispered in her ear, she wasn't sure whom, and they left her. She heard an exchange of words outside the door before James was standing at the foot of her bed.

And suddenly, like a girl in a new relationship (like she was), she was worrying about the way she looked. Her hair was tied on a knot on the top of her head, she was in a pair of black shorts and an old shirt, and she was certain she had leftover makeup on her face from the previous day. But at the same time, she didn't care and she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Her head hurt and she was extremely hungry.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or do I just have to guess?" He hesitantly took a seat on the very edge of the bed. "Are you upset I was with my friends last night? We had an agreement, Lils. And trust me, I missed you terribly. "

" Did you, James? Because Hestia Jones told me she stayed the night in the boys dorm yesterday. She said- she said you and her… y'know…" She looked away and her stomach completely dropped at the thought.

"No! Lily? Are you crazy?" He gave her a look of surprise before crawling across her bed to be near her. "Lily, I didn't even _see_ her that night!"

"She came up to me in the Gryffindor common room yesterday morning." Lily sobbed. "I had to take fifty points off of her, James."

"Lily," He took her face in his hands. "I wasn't even in the dorms last night."

"Then where were you, James?"

"Lily, you've got to understand, I can't tell you." His eyes no longer met hers.

"_James…_" How was she supposed to believe him when he couldn't even tell her where he had been? Her mind immediately went to how he was trying to cover up himself.

"Lily, you have to believe me. I didn't even _see_ Jones. And we weren't even in the dorm. I'm completely _yours_, Lily." He was still holding her face and looking right at her.

She ducked her head out of his hands. "I can't do this, James. I can't do this. Everything that's happened since we've started going out…"

"_Lily._" His voice was soft. He didn't want to hear what she was saying.

"This is too much. I knew it would be. I knew as soon as people started asking me about us that it was too much. You told me if it didn't work we could stop. James, it's just n-"

"Lily, please don't." He begged and reached out for her. His face was all scrunched up as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on between them.

She pulled back. "Please don't make it any harder than it has to be." Her heart was completely crushed. Ripped out of her chest and stomped on.

He ran a hand through his hair and let out a loud groan before standing up. "It was working, Lils. If this is what's gonna make you happy, then it's all for the better." He shut the door behind him and let Lily cry in her bed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long before Marlene and Alice had come back to her room to check on Lily. James had apparently let them in and had barely said anything. "I think we broke up. I broke up with him I guess." She was all cried out by this point. Her face was red and her eyes were dry. She didn't imagine that she looked great either. She was curled into a ball on her bed with her head in Alice's lap.<p>

"Lils…" Alice didn't have to say much. Them just being there and letting Lily cry was enough for her.

"It's not what I wanted. I can't handle the baggage that comes along with it." Lily was staring up at the top of her four-poster bed.

"You have to do what you feel is right, Lils." Marlene told her. But Lily didn't _know_ what was right. But he couldn't even tell her what he had done the previous night, how could she trust him?

"I don't _know_ what's right, Mar. That's the problem."

"You'll figure it out, Lils. I promise you that." Marlene had wormed her way under the covers as she spoke.

* * *

><p>A week went on without a civil conversation with James. They only talked when it involved Head business or he was trying to make it all better. She didn't want to hear it, though. She would make up an excuse as to why she had leave and go in her room. Sometimes she would completely breakdown and others she was just fine.<p>

Alice and Marlene tried to keep her as busy as they could. Shuffling her away when things got too busy or people bothered Lily.

After a lunch with Alice and Marlene, Lily walked into a full out argument between James and Remus.

"I _have_ to, Mooney. You're my best mate. Why can't you understand?" James was yelling at Remus as he stood across from him. Lily stopped right where she couldn't be seen.

"Prongs, this could go absolutely wrong. What if she tells someone? Her friends?" Remus was nervously wringing his hands together.

"I'm completely in love, Mooney. And she isn't going to take me back until I can be completely honest with her." James was pleading with his best friend about something.

"Er- am I interrupting something?" Lily had stepped from the portrait hole and was now facing four upset looking boys who only stared at her as if she did something wrong.

"'Ello." Peter had a half grin on his face.

"I'll just be going to my room. Continue on." Lily returned the smile and was planning on shutting herself in her room before Remus had put his hand up and told her to hold on just a moment.

"Sit please." Remus had a serious look on his face and the three others shot him a look of confusion.

"Mooney, you don-" James started but was interrupted by Remus putting his hand up once more.

Lily quietly obeyed and sat down between Sirius and Peter. Remus took a seat on the coffee table and James stayed standing.

"Lily, I've known you for almost seven years. You're a brilliant girl. You're one of the best Prefects and a bloody good Head Girl. I wouldn't have picked anyone better myself." Remus was nervously looking around the room and playing with a button on his shirt. "You've got to promise me, promise me with your _life_, that I can trust you. This is a serious matter, Lily."

"Remus…" She didn't know what was expected of her. She'd never seen the three of them so restless and nervous. Peter was looking at the ground, Sirius was messing with his hair, and James was pacing back and forth. "You can trust me."

"And I know you, Lily. I know I can trust you. This is just so _hard_ for me. For us." He buried his head in her hands for a moment. Lily tried to form what it possibly could have been in her head. But nothing seemed to make sense. "When I was little, I was bitten by a werewolf. I know you know what that entitles. Every full moon I have to sneak away, with the help of my friends and the Professors, and transform."

Lily was silent. Remus Lupin had hid being a werewolf from the entire student body and no one had sensed a thing. She didn't know how to respond but to just stare at Remus across from her.

"Sirius, James, and Peter have been tons of help, Lily. More help then you can imagine." Remus continued after a moment of silence. He quickly grabbed her hands. "Lily, their lives depend on you right now. You've got to keep everything we tell you to yourselves. Not a single person can know."

He waited for her to nod so that he knew she comprehended.

"Not even Marlene and Alice. No matter how tempted you are." He received one more nod.

"Reckon we learned about Animagus last year, Lily. How difficult it is and how every Animagus must be reported to the Ministry of Magic or else it's illegal and they could be sent to Azkaban?" Remus explained. He only got a nod from Lily. She was slowly starting to catch on and the look on her face showed this. "Lily, they're Animagus. Completely illegal. But they are. And they did it help me. They come and help me every full moon."

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She didn't know what to say. Everything was thrown at her at once and she didn't know how to take it.

"That night that you had Alice and Marlene stay the night… The night you kicked James out… he was with me, Lily. We didn't get into the dorm until the sun was up. James was up and gone when we all got up. Reckon he went and found you."

"I'm so, so _sorry._" Were the first words out of Lily's mouth. She broke up with James because she didn't have complete trust in him. But it turned out she was wrong and he hadn't done anything wrong. Well, in a sense. He was still doing illegal things.

"Now, if you don't mind, I've got homework." Remus released her hands and stood up. "Lily, we're here if you need us."

"Right, Evans. Good day to you. Wormtail, join me for a stroll?" Sirius held out his arm to his friend. Peter mumbled something and, on his own, followed Remus out the portrait hole.

"Oh, come on!" Was the last thing she heard from Sirius before it was just James and she.

"I'm sorry." Lily quietly apologized. She never felt so horrible in her life. But relived that things were somewhat better. He wasn't lying. He was protecting a friend.

"I wanted nothing more than to tell you." James sat down on the couch next to her. "It wasn't mine to tell, Lils. It was Remus. I couldn't go against my best mate. Not with something as big and so much meaning."

"I feel horrible, James. I should have trusted you. Hestia is just a jealous hag."

James pressed his forehead against hers. "I'm not asking you to take me back. But I'm asking you to think about it."

Was she completely wrong for breaking up with him? Lily wasn't sure if more gossip were to emerge, if she could handle it. She would have to completely put her trust in him. And he would have to do the same.

"I was wrong, James. You're a much better person than I could have ever imagine." Lily had a small smile on her face.

"They're my best mates. Wouldn't change a thing." James told her. She was still trying to wrap her brain around everything she'd just been told. She couldn't imagine having to hide such secrets from everyone and getting away with it for years.

"Don't listen to Jones, Meadows, or anyone else. Our relationship is between us. No one else."

"You're implying that we have some sort of relationship." Lily's eyebrow shot up.

"Well, I was going to disregard you breaking up with me in an emotional rage and just stop beating around the bush and just assume that we're back together." James had a smug look on her face.

"Do I get any say?" Lily asked.

"Uh, nope." He snuck a quick kiss against her lips.

Her heart felt almost whole again. And she felt like it was before Hestia even came along and they were spending time in the common room alone together once more.

Lily Evans started to wonder if maybe things were possibly meant to be.

**yay? nay?**

**Review anyways.**


	16. Moments

"And just like that you had a change of heart? Just decided to disregard everything and take him back?" Alice was eyeing her suspiciously as Lily paid little attention to her two friends seated across the table from her.

"Merely a misunderstanding. You really think he'd do such a thing? Think about it." Lily replied as she flipped the page in her book. She figured acting casual about the situation would draw away from the fact that she now was harboring a secret that she could tell no one.

The whole idea of werewolves and Animagus was still such a wonder to her. How four boys that she had spent a rather large amount of time with could hide such a thing was beyond her. She had so many questions, yet, hadn't the slightest clue on how to approach asking these questions. Was it out of line? Insensitive?

Alice had stared off into a bookcase across the room as she contemplated the question before shrugging. "Well, I mean… no. Honestly, I don't think he would. And not with that low life."

"Exactly." Lily made zero eye contact still.

It had been less then twenty-four hours since she and James had reestablished their relationship. And the little time that they were able to be alone, James had been super cautious in every move he made. Like he didn't want to risk anything or chance upsetting Lily. She personally wasn't exactly thrilled about this either. Honestly, she only wanted to jump his bones whenever he entered the common room. He, however, seemed to have very little interest in much.

She slowly started to understand such the appeal to snogging after being a relationship and finally getting a proper snog. She went from someone who preferred to have her personal space respected to someone who counted down the hours until she could sit on the couch with an arm around while she read a book.

A book being forcefully shut brought her attention up from the book she was merely staring at it as she got lost in her thoughts. Alice looked absolutely frustrated. "I'm hungry and if I don't eat soon I'm going to literally die."

"Literally die?" Marlene was looking at her friend with a smirk.

"Feed me or lose me forever." Alice dramatically pleaded and all the girls laughed. They had been studying for well over an hour trying to get ahead in their work before the weekend approached. Both Alice and Lily found motivation in doing homework beforehand so they could spend time with significant others. Marlene really just did so because the others were.

"Dinner?" Lily posed the question and soon the girls were off to the dining hall.

One of Lily's favorite things about her relationship with James was the way he always seemed to catch her eye across the room and give her a smile or wink that no one else ever seemed to catch. Really, it was something he'd been doing now since they were in first year. But she still would catch herself blushing and smiling back. Only occasionally would her friends call her out for it.

"Are you listening, Lily?" Alice had caught her in one of her moments. She had been watching James across the Great Hall interacting with his friends.

"What? Yes! Yes of course I am." She was startled and very much embarrassed.

"And? Your answer?" Marlene looked almost as annoyed as Alice.

"Yeah, I lied. I wasn't listening at all." She admitted. The last thing she recalled them talking about was the mashed potatoes and she definitely was sure that was not what the conversation was about.

Alice rolled her eyes and Lily shot back a look. "Are you staying in tonight? Plans with James?"

"Oh! I don't actually know. I'm sure." Lily shrugged. They hadn't talked about anything but he also hadn't mentioned hanging out with his friends either.

"I think Frank wants to hangout after Dinner. That's why I was asking. Marlene said she's probably just going to go to bed. Lazy bones." Alice jabbed Marlene in the side and received a nice jab back from the girl.

"Oh, you don't know how delighted I am that you're here!" Was the first thing that James said when he got back to the common room.

Lily had made herself at home on the couch wrapped up in a blanket with one of her textbooks resting in her lap. That very same textbook was ripped from her hands and thrown the ground and she was quickly joined underneath her blanket.

"Well that wasn't very nice of you. How am I supposed to know where I am in the book now what I want to finish reading it?" Lily asked. He was now rested up against her side and almost looked like a child.

"Pay attention to me." He sounded just like a small child as well. She placed her hand against his cheek and laughed.

"How could I not pay attention to you? You're invading my personal space like no other." Not that she minded in the slightest really. Though all things could have gone about without her book being thrown carelessly aside. She could see the pages within being wrinkled from the way it landed on the ground.

She felt him shift in her lap and could feel his eyes burning into her. "Ya'know, even when you're mean to me, I still don't know what I did to deserve you."

"I was hardly being mean to you, James." Her head was tilted slightly to the side and she was giving a look of pure annoyance.

"No, you're right. You've been mean to me and it was not very enjoyable. This, however, is very much enjoyable." As he spoke, he caressed her face with his hand.

She gave a half nod, half shrug to show that he had made a valid point.

They sat in silence. She was enjoying the flames crackling in the fireplace and him the feeling of her skin against his hand. Well, she was enjoying that last part as well.

The rest of the night was almost a dream. It would be a night that her mind would wander to often and that she would relive any moment she could. It started with him sitting up and pulled her onto his lap and pressing his lips anywhere he could. Then pulling her to her feet and using his hands to try and memorize every part of her.

The usual clumsy James seemed to be ever so smooth and graceful as he somehow guided the two towards his bedroom door without breaking the contact between his lips and her skin.

As soon she felt the back of her knees meet what she presumed to be his bed, she was lifted from the ground and seated on the bed.

She wasn't dumb, she knew exactly where the interaction was leading. Bedrooms were usually off limits for each other and they kept their heated snog sessions to the common room couch.

And though it wasn't exactly how she imagined her first time would be, she wouldn't have changed a thing. It wasn't the lavish setting with a fancy dress after a day out in a magnificent city that she always thought would be the first time. Instead, it was in room that smelled of boy with piles of dirty clothes and a stack of candy wrappers on the side table and a bed that was unmade. But most, importantly, it was with someone she cared about. Which was really the most important part in all of this.

(And the chocolate frog he pulled from his side table drawer for them to share afterwards while she was dressed only in his shirt and pressed against his side beat any day out in a magnificent city, really).


End file.
